Scattered Journey
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Finns had enough his love interests have pushed him over the edge for the last time. With Bmo at his side Finn leaves on a journey. With no point to look for he lets instinct drive him and lets time slip by him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes;**

**Jester unwraps the bandages around his mouth stretching his jaw slightly. Seeing that there is still some pain.**

**Smiles dangling from the ceiling light say's; hey….uhm Jester can you call off Spike he already mangled my arm and leg. So are you doing an update?**

**With a sight Jester replies; No like I told you we go a request to do an M rated Adventure Time fanfic. **

**Still dangling Smiles shouts; WHAT THE HELL! We agreed no cartoon's Fic's especially that one, it's only one of the good cartoon shows on TV. **

**Jester sighs; Look I like the show a lot but some times they leave some things out in the open for people to think about. I personally like all the emotions the force Finn to have around his inner circle of friends. But this is my own spin not saying I won't have moments from the episodes in here. Also I don't own any thing but original characters or names. I have full respect for the people who work on all the franchises I write about. **

Why…why did she have to say the one phrase that I hoped would never come up. '_Finn I sorry…I just can't stand hurting you…I think we should stop seeing each other. But we can still be friends right'. _All the painful hugs we shared were nothing compared to those words. Why did every time I find an interest in a girl something would stop me? Bubblegum's age difference, Marceline's toying and teasing me emotionally, then FP and her elemental matrix. I thought that if my body could get use to the sun's rays I could eventually get over the heat her body produced. But after only eight months of dating we never went past that faithful kiss.

It hurt but I hoped deep down that the Cyclops tears would help more but they did nothing but heal my burns. Now here I am setting under the cool moon lite night with Bmo next to me. Both of us looking out from on the tree houses roof.

Why did every girl I like have something to stop a full relationship from developing? I was snapped out of my trance when Bmo started to poke my face. Bmo, "Finn, Jake won't be back until tomorrow afternoon what are we going to do"? What was I going to do? Love force me off my game most of the adventures I've been on has made me feel so out of touch.

It was simply I need to finally do what need to be done. I looked at Bmo his new body was sturdier allowing him to turn the sun's light into energy. Me, "Bmo were going on an adventure right now….but we won't be back for a while". Bmo looked at me curiously saying, "Where are we going to go Finn"? I looked from Bmo to my hands then back to Bmo saying, "I need to go on a soul search Bmo. So you want to tag along"?

Nodding his head I went down stairs to start packing. The signature green backpack was filled with all the food it could hold and then my four famous swords. My traditional gold chipped sword, my gem sword, and the wood crystal sword. Then the two halves of the family's demon blood sword. It was hard to break the sword to rescue the Ice king and Abracadaniel. Placing the bag down I pulled on a pair of cargo blue shorts, bright blue short sleeve shirt, and then my signature black sneakers. Bmo climbed into the empty front pouch of my back as I sling it over my shoulders. Writing Jake a quick note I stuck it to the frig then began my wake to the High Chill mountains.

Bmo tapped my shoulder saying, "Finn when we get back do you think every one will be surprised to see us"? Nodding my head I said, "Bmo…I just need to take my mind off of romance for a while. My memory vault just can't contain the moments that I fell affection. That's why I need to go away for a while just to see if I can find something more".

As we walked past the border off the Candy kingdom a part of me wanted to stop but I force the thoughts away. As I came to the foot of the mountains I looked over and saw a lone green skinned man sitting on a rock. Man, "Oh, young man can you help me get to the top of the mountain. You see my bones are weak but with your help I could get there". Looking at the man figure his bones looked very fragile.

Looking at the man then the mountain I asked, "Why do you want to get to the top"? The man responded, "Because I want to be known as the oldest to ever reach its peaks. I have lost a lot over my life if you can help me get to the top I will really be grateful". With that the old man held onto my shoulders as we began to climb. After three hours we stopped on a good and wide ledge. Looking out the sun was now peaking out from the horizon.

Taking some cinnamon rolls from my bag I share them between us. The cool breeze was starting to attack my ears. I then slipped on my polar bear hat hiding my shoulder length hair.

The sun was fully over us now as the clouds at the top slowly covered its peak. Soon the winds kicked at us Bmo was scared he ducked back into my bag. The man simply was laughing saying with each strong gust, "Glob himself is testing us my friend…hhhhaaa….Let us not disappoint him now"! It was grueling stopping on a shorter ledge we rested as the sun was now completely gone.

The winds kicked up once more telling us to move my hands were sore, knees bruised, and several joints of my body hurt. The old man said into my ear, "Climb my friend once we see the top we can end our test". With out another word an inner drive took hold of me pushing me.

I pushed well into the day until my hands grabbed hold of the top ledge as I clawed on my stomach I looked over my shoulder. The old man was no longer with me, "Bmo where did the old guy go"? Bmo, "I don't know I was hiding in you bag. Are we off the mountains yet"? I looked around until I say what I could only say was remarkable. There was the old man but it was a statue of him carved into the large rock that rested at the peak.

I smiled slightly saying to Bmo, "Ok Bmo I finally understand where we are". Pulling him self over my shoulder Bmo gasped as he looked from the statue to the view. Me, "Bmo this is the start of our journey".

It took another three days for me to navigate down the opposite side of the mountain. To my luck as I was crawling from one ledge to the next I saw an open path. Leaping to the path I quickly slide down the narrow walk way. Resting again to eat it. It was a whole week until I found a wider path to walk along.

To my surprise I found a cave system through one of the mountains. It was just like how I found some dungeons, I fell into a hole that I thought was a good place to sit. The cave was straightforward just a few paths led nowhere but after a while I saw an opening. Upon exiting I gasped as I looked out at a battlefield. A large army of robotic Minotaur's was charging across a small creak at an awaiting group of warriors.

The warriors were dressed in what I could tell was bronze, spears and shields in the front, then in the back was a large number of them had shields with short curved swords. As the two forces collided I said only, "Bmo stay in my bag this will get rough".

Once he was tucked away I leapt into the battle. Pulling my gold sword I slashed out as one warrior became separated from the rest. Fighting my way to his side he looked at me wide eye as I fought the robots around us. Yelling my battle cry we were both swept up into the fray. Slashing at anything that was not friends until a metallic whistle rang through the very air. The remaining Minotaur's picked up or began to pull their fallen.

As they stormed away the warrior beside me pulled of his helmet revealing his gray fur skin. His nose looked like what could only be close to a star his eyes were wide but with hues of brown and yellow. Lastly he had a mane of red going straight from the crown of his head to the back of his neck. I wasn't sure how far it went his armor hid most of his body. The warriors spoke in a harsh dry voice, "Warriors follow me you must meet our leader".

His fellow warriors parted the way as we walked a little way from the battlefield. Past a small metal wall were rows of tents inside each I saw wounded warriors of his race. Either holding a wound body part or lying in agony. As we came to a tent in the center a larger warrior of his race stood talking to other well dress warriors. Bowing next to the warriors said, "My Lord this being has aided us in our recent battle. Also at least twenty more of our Defenders have been wounded".

Walking past his men their ruler looked at me only to stop a foot away. Ruler, "Why did you help us this battle is not your own". He spoke stern as if I really was intruding with a quick bow I said, "Sorry I didn't mean any disrespect I'll just go". Turning to walk away this must have confused him because before I took more then three steps I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I saw his hand had only three fingers each with a long black claw.

The Ruler looked at me with worry in his eyes, "I'm sorry young warrior this war has lasted so long that it has made my tone harsh. For you see these creature a being controlled to attack us trying to killed us". I had to ask, "But why would they attack you for no good reason"? Ruler, "Follow me I will show you why" Walking to the opposite exit of the camp we walked until we were looking out from the top of a hill. What I saw left me in awe various streams of water traveled down from a large cliff until each stream traveled into a gleaming stone city.

With the Ruler on my left side he said, "They attack us to take our land for warrior they are controlled by a larger ro'bot. It wants to use all of our resources for its own then it moves on to another land. We have held it at bay for three generations but we are slowly growing weaker. If only we could get to the heart of the creature we could end this war. But the mountains are too tall for us to traverse".

Blinking twice I said, "There is a path its how came here. I used it its wide enough for anyone to walk. It weaves between at least three of the mountains". The Ruler looked at me in surprise saying, "Young warriors help us. Guide us through the paths and aid us once more in battle". With nothing more I said, "No problem as a hero its my job to help any one who asks"!

With a new sense of vigor in his eyes the Ruler turned to the warriors with us saying, "Fifty of our greatest warriors with company us. The rest will stay to fight of the returning horde". As they moved he stopped the warrior that brought me to him saying, "No my son I know you wish to fight but if I should fall you will become king. You must stay". Nodding his head the son moved back to the tents. Within a few hours they were ready and we moved to the cave system. Once on the paths Bmo popped out of my bag he startled a few of the Defenders. Bmo said, "Oh hello how are you my name is Bmo".

With a chuckle the Ruler said, "I am Furst ruler of the land of Streams". As the Ruler and Bmo talks ended we continued to walk the paths. In two days we exited a certain path to see the strong hold of the robo Minotaur's. Ruler, "Wait for past midday…then we will attack. So me my young friend the strength you showed my son".

After another few hours the horde of robots left. After five minutes we charged some robots remained to fight us but we quickly dispatched them. The compound was odd it looked like a castle but not the conventional kind.

Room after room we fought various numbers of robots room the Rulers Defenders had to stay back. As they held off the advancing group we moved into what looked like the main chamber of the castle. Once inside we just saw nothing but a large doom with dust clinging to the air and ground. Moving around we still saw nothing. Until a low rumble from behind us caused us to become more alert.

It was to late a large a shock way sent us into two different directions. Pushing up we saw a large robotic scorpion with two large claws and three tails. With a shield over my backpack I rolled several times a few moments the tailed struck the shield. I could hear Bmo gasp in surprise at each attack still scared out of his mind. Slashing at both tail and claw just like the Ruler we held our ground. Soon the Rulers sword gave as it shattered on colliding with a claw. The next strike sent him flying as he defended with his shield. Pulling another sword I throw my gold sword to the Ruler, with gem sword in hand we continued to fight.

Together back-to-back we slashing and blocking strike after strike. The Scorpions tails and claws gave as the now hung mangled and damaged. With a screech it leapt into the air trying to separate us. Using the shock wave that ripped in the air I jumped well over the Scorpion. The Ruler saw me and said, "WARRIOR CATCH"! Throw my sword to me I caught it then trained them both downward at the Scorpion.

Metal met metal as it screeched once again but loud enough to make the very building shacked. As I continued my attack my blades sunk deeper into its head. As the building shook pieces of it began to fall or explode. I look at Furst shouting, "RUN I'LL HOLD IT HERE….RUN"! He was about to speak as a piece of the dome fell in front of him kicking up smoke everywhere. As more explosions ripped in the air my vision became blurred as the dust clinging to my face and eyes stung. The last rumble came from my feet as one last explosion rocketed my up until I went straight back down into a free fall.

My body did not meet the ground I just kept falling.

**Furst's view**

As I stood over the smoking remain of the metal castle I looked for the young warrior only finding his smashed shield. With the journey back it took us within two day I then stood before both my most trusted friends, advisers, families of nobles as well as my own family. With my two grandchildren on my lap I started.

"He was young no older than fourteen…he aided us when we did not own him anything. All that I found was his shield…but we will not forget those of our own and we will not forget the Human who helped us.

"Many our descendants seen his valor as his shield hangs along side the trophy's of our old. We will not forget him for his heart was pure and his will strong". Looking around I saw many warriors nodding their head in approval as the young human's shield hung next to tattered flags, shattered swords, and cracked shields. My second oldest son asked, "Father did he really fall to save us…as you said we owned him nothing".

Looking over the many faces once more I stood to saying, "No he did not fall my son for that young warriors eyes told me he fought greater odds. I saw that fire of a king in his eyes…one whose very spirit would speak to all. My family and friends he lives but he lives in hope of finding his place. Once day I know he will find that place it is his destiny".

**Smiles now sitting in a chair wrapping his wounds spoke; Damn they still hurt and WHY DID YOU CLIFFHANG AGAIN!**

**Looking up from his desk Jester just shook his head; Look I know but this is a one shot if people review maybe even look at my other FanFic's I might turn this into a full Fic. But until then we have to update our other ongoing work. The next update is for Star War's.**

**Smiles sighs; Ok look seriously we're asking you please look at our work and tell others. Well that's it for now ohh right WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**

**Jester sighs and looks at Spike who growled at Smiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester plays his game system as Spike lies on his lap.**

**Smiles calls from his room; HEY JESTER IT'S TIME!**

**Pausing his game Jester picks up Spike and carries him to his desk.**

**Jester smiles saying; sup everyone once more we are glad to be talking to you all but right now we are really happy. Count it we got two people to comment it's a great start. Roberto thanks you your excitement is what I strive to give my readers. Random Guest I gave Finn a starting journey similar to Samurai Jacks yes. But I did it that way to set the tone for the rest of the fic. Still thank you both and the same to every one who has favorite and is now following this fic. Every thing I write is to get fans excited for the next update.**

**Smiles shout; OK you gave them their peace now get on with it. **

**Jester frowns saying; interrupt again you asshole and see what happens!**

**Smiles laughs as Spike charges into Smiles room.**

_'Well that was fun still glad I didn't die due'._ I woke up after the battle with the robotic scorpion underground. The furst and his forces probably long gone thinking I died fighting. I shrugged my shoulders taking out a flashlight to walk what looked like a cave system. Bmo popped out of my pack saying, "Is the scary monster gone Finn"? Telling he in return, "Yeah pal its gone. Now we have to find a way out of here. But don't worry pass me a heal potion". After he rummaged through my bag for a little he passed me a blue vial. In one gulp I drank it down and felt a warm then cool buzz go through my body.

As the bruises and deeper cuts slowly formed to make scars I stopped to let the medical high pass. With the high over I began scanning side to side with my flashlight. The cave was not very big some times I had to crouch low with my knees touching my chest. By my best guess a few days went by but it was ok I felt the sweet night air as I round a corner.

**Jake's View **

At first I was fine with letting Finn stay at home with Bmo to chill after his break up with Flame princess. He was out of it he just was so excited to kill crazed slime ghouls. So I left for Lady's place for two weeks to see how the kids were doing with their new jobs. Everything was ok for them no really problems they couldn't handle.

But now that I'm home I was ok, Finn's note said he went on a quest. But that was two weeks ago and he still wasn't back. I ran over to princess Bubblegum to see it she saw he I couldn't wait any longer two weeks was enough. Rushing to the palace I saw Peppermint butler outside with a thrash bag. Turning to me he greeted me with a wave saying, "Hello master Jake can I help you? I must ask where is master Finn..its not like you two to be separate on visiting us".

In a short outburst I said, "Finn's gone I don't know where he went. I thought that PB might know". With that Peppermint guided me through the maze of a castle till we came to PB lab. Going inside we saw her mixing a few chemicals together in a messy lab coat. Peppermint grabbed her coat sleeve gaining her attention. PB, "What is it Pepper I have to finish this for the mermaids so the can taste salt-water taffy". Walking up to her I gave her Finn's letter then explained the situation. PB called both Ice King now a much calmer but still a little mad wizard and Marceline the Vampire Queen. Once more I went over the situation with them as their faces turned to show both shook and worry. _'Finn little bro where are you'_.

**Finn's View**

It was a cool windy night I was now past the long spanning mountains in a small chuckle I pressed on. Looking on I saw a gravel cover landscape beyond it was what looked like a forest. In five days of cool but warm weather I got to the forest. To my surprise the trees were not dry husks they just looked that way they were made for gray black stone. Rubbing a hand over one only for it to caught a nail and releases an ear-numbing screech.

Bmo yelped in pain as I backed away grabbing my sword readying to battle. But the sound ended just after I moved away with a theory I moved closer only for the screech to return. They would sound off every time I got close. My only options go around, with no end of the tree on either side I just looked up to see which side the sun favored.

With the sun to the left I went to the right. Losing how long it took me to not only get to tree's end but to go around was even longer. It was odd though the longer I was out the shorted the day's felt. The nights on the other hand felt much longer as I finally walked past the forest I stood atop a cliff over see a large village.

Climbing down I made it to the village with at most three hours. Stopping for a bite to eat and a drink of apple soda I moved to the village Bmo peeking over my shoulder.

Bmo spoke his voice a little shaky, "Finn's let leave I don't see any one. Please Finn I really wigging out now". The houses had wooden supports but had metal pieces making the over all house. A rattle followed by what could only be a deep exhale I pulled my gold sword. A few huffs left various roofs until I swift whistle caught my attention. Ducking low Bmo scrambled back into my bag as I looked over my shoulder there stood a man dressed in black body fitting armor. His hat was pointed at various points his jet black hair reminded me of Marceline's smooth looking and very long. Like hers his gave off a soft shine as it moved with the wind.

His light pale skin only seemed lighter as the moon touched him his eyes burnt a gold blue hue. In his hand was a long curved blade it had an odd design. Its hilt had a circular center and with two long horn like guards on its side. Jumping up I retaliated as strike after strike our blades flashed and sparked in the moons light. His face remained so calm while I felt excited and eager ready to face anything he threw at me.

Rolling in to a bench just as he slashed it in half I catapulted into the air going into a heavy arc. As our swords met once more his proved stronger as mine cracked then split into three pieces. With a swift move he grabbed my neck pinning me to the ground. He spoke with a little disappointment, "Its too bad I have to kill you Mr. Carl I was expecting you to have some blood ghouls with you".

I was shocked not only was I mistaken for some one else but also I was going to be killed with that person's name. I snapped saying, "My name is FINN ya wod I don't know who you're looking for but I just got here". Taking back from my words he moved to speak until the huffing from before returned even louder than before.

Several hunched deformed green red colored people emerged from the village's houses. Some even jumped down from the rooftops hissing and huffing some red gunk. Kicking loss form the pale man I scooped up the remains of my sword then pulled my wood gem sword. Some gave chase while the other surrounded the pale guy. Running into an alley I was trapped looking back the creature eyed me hungry for the kill.

Thinking fast I ripped free a piece of a house as the creature charged. Using it like a shield I stopped their random punches as I beheaded as many as I could. Only killing eight I saw that more were making their way down the alley. I scanned the alley once more seeing an open basement window. Diving inside with a back flip and blocked the others from giving chase. I managed to brag a dead one into the way.

Rushing to the closed exit I soon came across more. With a cry I hatch at them some land a punch as they were dispatched. With kill after kill I was slowly starting to think over leaving that pale guy but he tried to kill me with out trying to find out whom I was. Navigating to the village's far end I manage to get out not with out killing a good number of them.

Exhaling in triumph I stretched then made my way to a hill only to stop as to see siting under a tree was the pale man his sword dripping with green blood. But with out a signal drop on his cape or armor. None was even on his hat. He stood up and with a flick of his sword it was clean. Sheathing it his cape then cover his entire body not his face and hat though. I looked at him saying, "Ok who are you and how did you get here faster them me"?

A chuckle came not from the made but another voice it said, "Because you little runt we didn't run and hid. We just went straight through 'em". The main lips remained closed only his arm moved slightly as though he was holding something tightly. Then the main spoke, "Sorry for the mix up and your sword. If I may ask are you Human"? I was unsure to trust him but he did say he was sorry. Me, "Yes I'm Finn the human…so like I asked before who are you"? Looking at me with his calm attitude he said, "D…my name is Vampire Hunter D". **(Authors note; Do I have to tell you guy's just go watch the movie with this guy in it they're both good)**.

I was taking back startled that he openly hunted vampire than, "I guess we have to part ways I know a vampire and I doubt she would be happy that I met you". D just looked at me blankly saying, "I'm part vampire I was giving to my title not just from hunting vampires but other rouge or evil creatures. Might I ask who the vampire friend of yours is"? I narrowed not sure if I should tell him but he still had his calm unmoving look so I was ok for now. Me, "Her names is Marceline".

A small smile came to his lips but faded just as fast. D, "So she found a human other than the old wizard. Well that's the queen of vampires for you. Relax we know each other really well and she will kill me if I let you die on my watch. Come I now of a town near by that you can rest at".

That was how I met D even after a week of being with him he spoke very little only commenting on the beauty of the area ever so often. My idea of beauty was hard to say with the person I carried for dumping me and all. Still D was ok I found out later the other voice was a parasite on his hand it was really annoying. Bmo took a liking to both some how even that parasite could resist Bmo cute charm. Finally reaching the town D got us a room at the inn then looked over the bounty board. On returning to the room he found out that someone already clamed the bounty on Carl huz a wanted killed. His hobby was reanimating the dead he killed with a sick poison. D purchased me an odd shield it only covered my forearm. It was a little wide but I also had a metal glove and stapes to hold it in place.

Once inside I looked it over again still confused on what it did. D," It's enchanted tighten your grip in the glove". It then hummed to life as it turned gold and a projection of energy surrounded most of my torso. It stopped in a buzzy fizz at my groin. Dropping both our bags Bmo hopped out to play with his buttons. Lying on the inn's bed was nice after going so long sleeping only on the ground.

D was sitting on the edge of his bed until he spoke, "Finn what has happened to Marceline…why are you here and not with her"? His question were out of nowhere but they were coming sooner of later. I just looked into the pillow saying, "She's fine she got back her lost childhood toy with the help of one of the princesses we know. I'm here cause I needed to get away I've been off my game as an adventure. I thought going on a long journey would help me get a little balance back".

D took of his hat and cape off to look out the window as he spoke," sometimes life hurts us too much I can tell that by how you're speaking. Love often does that Marceline and I dated at one point in time. But we grow apart after she left for a long trip, she knew I wouldn't wait in one place. So our relationship ended in a mutual tone. But either she toyed with your heart or…"I quickly spoke, "NO it was never like that between us…I mean I was her henchmen at one point. But we've just been friends we even had musical jams sessions every now and then. It was another princess that hurt me she was actually the third person to hurt me emotionally. Sooo I just thought it was time to branch out…see what I never seen before. Ya know that kind of thing".

D pulled out some paper with another quick grin saying," Well if you need a distraction I have some good jobs if your interested". With a nod I got up to look over the bounty papers he had. _'Looks like I found a new friend in D'. _**(Authors note; play the song you got a friend in me from Toy Story while you read the rest of this chapter)**.

Like that seven months passed as myself, D, his parasite, and Bmo went to hunt bounties. We fought the carter stone giants in the Highlands of Mut. In the battle I broke three rid, a couple of my toes, and broke my elbow. But as D carried me I just laughed it was not because of the pain like D's parasite told him. It was because I was having so much fun. Later we fought a group of rouge Vampire bears. On smelling me they tried to rip me apart to drink my blood.

D," human blood is so rare that who ever gets to drink it gains vigor like no other potion can supply. For vampires its give us both strength and works like an aphrodisiac". Now fifteen I wasn't full aware of what the word meant but on hearing the meaning I just blushed. It felt like all the water in my mouth dried up and my face was burning as hot as the midday sun. We then fought a spiked sand worm it really liked eating horse and the nearby farmers had had enough. Finding it was easy because it ate us whole good thing it didn't chew. It's insides were rancid a mix of smells attacked my nose. I didn't know what I smelled but I really didn't want to know either way. Crawling through its gut was easy as long as its acidic juices didn't touch us the shield D got me worked wonders at that point. Making our way through more of its stomach we found its heart and carved it out.

We didn't have time to run for it cause the part we we're in got swarmed by blood. D shouted at the blood got to our necks, "Finn hold your breath an cut at anything beating"! Doing as he said it was hard to swing my gem sword and hold my breath. Some of the worm's blood got into my mouth. It wasn't long before one of our strike poke through the warm. In what could only be said as how a toilet flushes we were swiped out by the current of blood. As we emerged from the rancid blood sand mix D said something funny as he coughed up blood. D, "Shit…'cough'…I'm coughing up blood that isn't mine..'cough'". As more blood bubbled up with the sand the worm's head was peeking out of the sand. It was groaning it agony that its life was at an end.

Sharing a laugh at what just happened we collected the bounty and set off for the next one. D told me stories of how he found a fellow vampire who fell in love with what he thought was the last human female. He said they dead when the woman's owner cause she was a slave tried to get her back. The owner hired both D and three other bounty hunters. Two had dead because the vampire hired demonic guards to protect him. But in the end the both lost their lives when the woman took a spear through her abdomen. The vampire killed the last bounty hunter in what D said could only be called a vampuric blood rage. Then he asked D to end his life. D, "I never saw anyone more devastated so dearly to want to die along side their beloved".

_'That's how I felt for Flame, she used to love it when I nicknamed her FP or Fi short for fire. She was the fire that burned in my heart…but now no more'_.

After all that time with D it all added up to a whole year plus. Then one day I heard from a merchant of a place that said to be the last or lost haven for humans. If anything I had to find out I had to know. After we killed a group of frost trolls we came onto one that had a brand on it. The word was Freddie it was odd and funny to see a troll with the only visible piece of skin had a brand on it. Not knowing why I got Bmo to take a picture of it. I was making a little scrape book of pictures. After we collected the bounty I left D and his parasite a note. I went off to the land bridge of Landot. Maybe just maybe I could find out something new about my human ancestors.

**Meanwhile back at OOO**

_ 'Why hasn't he come to visit it's been over a year since I last saw him. Why did I not stay by his side? Sure now I'm on better terms with my family but he dared… no did defied natures very laws to be with me. So why did he not come to see me? Did I really hurt him that bad? Finn please…my flames only burns brighter when I have you'._

**Jester laughs looking at the audience; you all know what to do review like comment, and all the other wonderful things you people do. I would also like to do a shout our to another author Madmano001 he was the reason I started to write fanfic's. Also the next update is Halo and there's going to be a time skip so hope your ready.**

**Smiles groans from his bed to shout; and to any flamers GO AWAY! Oh yeah peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles sighs after hearing the news from Jester sometime ago. Now watching TV Jester walks in with a smile and an envelope. **

**Jester; kay we have to hold off on finishing a certain fic I just got a few notes from a friend. So we have to keep it running for a time. **

**Smiles; so what are we updating right now.**

**Jester; We're going to do another Adventure Time update. So to everyone reading thanks again and we hope you like it.**

_'Why does it hurt when I think of him? Most of all why hasn't he come to see me in the time we've been apart? With my family in order I can do as I like and still have my father maintain the kingdom. Still I have to see him it's been long enough'._ As I made my way to the Grasslands near the Candy Princess's lands I could feel a sense of warmth come over me. I was going to see him after all this time. Two years was just too much I had to see his smile so that my flame could final burn brighter. But most of all I wanted to have him be my hero once more. _'Finn I hope you waited… please I want you back… I'_.

**Finn's View**

It was a little true the story the merchant told me but only by a small margin. After a month of walking the land bridge I came onto a huge city. But this city was purely made of steaming pipes, sparking wires, and towering metal structures. The roads around the city was equally as impressive made so some kind of stone. Just like some of the buildings the stone roads were either wide on the road with metal walls around them or towering on metal pillars over on another.

As I walked closer I heard cheering looking along the metal wall I saw that there was people of different nationalities looking down one end of the road. Walking over to them a man with green spiked hair blonde skin and a puffy tall saw me. His tail had green stripes going along it as well. Man, "Sup bro you here to see the race too". Straining my neck to look over the wall to see down the road I said, "What race"?

The man eyes widen them turned back to normal saying, "Oh you're from out of town. You see every three weeks a color stripes race goes off. These race are a way to make fast money for both drivers, spectators, even some bookies. But most people know who to bet on, but me I like to take a chance on the under dogs sometimes. For now lets just watch you might get a chance to see a crash".

As Bmo popped over my shoulder the roar of the crowd grow as I also heard what could only be a large muffled screech passing through thin pipes. Looking down the road the screeches grow as various shaped 'things' came down the road. As the zoomed passed us they kicked up a hurricane of wind and duct. My Polar Bear cape slipping down to my neck as hair spilled down my back.

With the cheers still going I dusted my face to see a man not cheering just looking blankly at the room. He had three arms. The third one was one his back with a skintight black and gray jumpsuit he looked displeased. Going over to him as the cheering continued I looked at his unchanging expression as he took a drink from a dark blue glass bottle. The man exhaled a breath after he finished his drink saying, "Kids these day's don't full respect racing in car's they only care about the money not about the thrill".

Catching his attention I said, "Hey old guy why did you say that"? I took another deep drink to say, "Because it's true ya little…. 'hick'… you want to see a real racer I make 'em. But with these kids they won't listen to an old racer like me". I looked back down the road then at the old guy who was making his way across the road. If he was as good as he said maybe I could get some fun out of this visit after all.

**Jake's View**

I couldn't believe she came by to see Finn. First she breaks his heart now she's asking to see him. I just told he the truth Finn left. Not telling me or anyone where he was going. In the two years he was gone no one got a single letter. Jermaine our older brother and like me a magic dog was really upset. But as he came to visit as did Flame princess.

After I told their story to Jermaine he stay silent but Flame princess press me to see Finn. "Looked Flame Princess Finn left two years ago without a word. He just told me in a letter not to look for him and that he would be back later. I'm worried yes but why do you care you left him". Jermaine spoke a little pissed, "Wait Finn left because of her"?

Seeing his anger build a little I said, "Look bro Finn may have left but it's not fully his fault. I tried to replace his old lady problems with a new girl but… it just turned out like this. And yes Flame princess all the embarrassing things that Finn has done was because of me. He only listened to my advice because he really wanted to be with you. He had really deep feelings for you but you choose to let him go".

Her face was of sadness and shock that I was right and that Finn left with her on his mind. _'I don't get her first she tries to be with Finn, only to crush his feelings, now to ask for him. Finn you have strange tastes when it comes to girls'_.

**Finn's View**

For the last month I've been in Silver Mines the whole city was made of old pre-war metals. From what Thor the old guy from the first race I saw told me every thing about the city. He lived with three other old guys each surprise that Thor brought home a teenage. But a human at that still they were cool with me as they filled me in with the info I originally came to find out.

Loki had three gray horns, ash colored skin with a mane of ivory hair. He always wore sunglass plus wore a skintight outfit like everyone else. Loki, " like we said this place was pieced together with the remains what the humans left behind. So after finding a intact car everyone wanted…no we all had the need for speed. But it's not like the old days now it's all about the money no one cares about the thrills. The wind hitting you face, smelling the heated fuel in the air, and the true roar of the crowds as they say your name. In the past we use to play songs for racers that just became legends now. But if we could get just one person to remember the old day to see true racers once more race the tracks. But that won't happen".

Looking over this large home I saw music notes and pictures lined the walls. With Bmo still on my shoulder I watched race after race with Thor hearing his complaints along with his band mates. I said sternly, "I would race if I had a car… HEY how about I race for you guys. I could help you remind everyone of the good olds days if you would teach me".

Oden shook his head, "Kid your crazy even if we teach you drivers these days use all kinds of gadgets to hurt the other racers. Just give it a rest we can't bring back the old days". I looked them all over then said, "Look please I started to become a adventure to help people. And if I just let you guys remain miserable… I just won't stand for it please guys we can do anything if we try".

Looking at each other it was Heimdallr who spoke up saying, "Have we really forgotten… the racers of old didn't care for the danger they raced for the thrills we spoke of. Just as we played for the thrill… kid we got an old car but if you go some money we can get you in it after a few weeks". I passed them at least three hundred gold pieces and they go to work. They weren't joking when they said they had an old car. Compared to the other racers I've seen this car was small, low to the ground and rusted all over.

Odin, "She may not be pretty but when we're done she's going to be ready for anything. Kid we're going to teach you every curve, every bolt, and every wire. Don't expect to get any sleep cause we're going to run you through the paces". He was right in the weeks that followed I not only learned about cars, tactics in a race, and last the pressures of G forces in a racing test. I threw up the first few times. But after endless tries I got over it.

Tests went endless while I got little sleep but in the end I was ready. I was eager too but focused to give the Old Gods a good race. The paint on my car was wonderful it was red with a white gold racing strips of both sides. Then on the roof was a portrait of my Demon Blood sword it was painted black to match the crimson red paint on the car. It was amazing Bmo said, "Hooray Finn gets to race. So Finn what will you call the car". It only took me three seconds to answer, "I'll call her the Goddess of Old".

Loki came down with Odin to see the rest of us. Odin threw me a leather jacket on its back was two white wings with a bright gold star at the middle center of the wings. Passing jackets to every one in various colors each had their names on the right hand chest pocket. Then a nickname on the back mine read 'Herald to the Gods'.

Looking around they nodded in their approval as I took of my old cloth jacket then slipped the new one on. Loki, "Well lets get ready cause in five days the Herald to the Gods as well as the Old Gods will make an appearance". **(Authors note; Finn's car is a mustang by the way)**.

They weren't kidding once the next race came up The Goddess was wheeled onto the starting track. Each driver had to wait for their name to be announced for them to go onto the starting track. In all seventeen drives entered this race. It was called the Jack Rabbit race cause how starting drivers would begin here. Name after name went by I felt nerves until I remembered why I was here. It was for my friends they're counting on me I won't let them down.

Then I got my intro, "Now our last contestant driving the classic car The Goddess of Old….FINN THE HAROLD OF THE GODS". With my new outfit one I jogged out of the waiting area with my white racing helmet in hand. The crowd gave a few cheers but not really out of joy but surprised to see me. The announcers spoke," well I'll be… racer Finn is human… goes to show fans that any one can be a racer".

Getting into my car I hear the strum of guitar on my radio and some random speakers. Sliding the drop down window backup I got to listen better as my radio was tuned to the same station as the strums. Odin came on to the radio saying, "To everyone listening we are to Old Gods and we are here to guide of Harold to the end. Finn win or lose you reminded us why we started to play music. Lets ROCK ONNNN"!

Then came the countdown all the engines roared to life ready to scream across the tracks with their drivers. Bmo was sitting in the dashboard as my giggling gps, "Finn the track is straight forward after four laps then it ends. Just remember what Loki said this guy's play dirty so watch out". The countdown reached five seconds I focused on the track as Odin announced the songs name. Odin, "I give you Children of the Elder Gods"! **(Authors note; play Old Gods of Asgard Children of the Elder God)**.

The starting buzzer went off and off we went. Stepping down on the gas I accelerated forward along side several others.

_Warriors, torchbearers, come redeem our dreams shine a light upon this night of other worldly fiends Odin's might be your guide, divorce you from the sane hammer's way will have it's say, rise up in their name…_

Hearing the song inside the single setter cabin edged me to push harder. Using the stick shift I change the gear I was in to slide along the other wall of the track. Rounding a corner I was able to sling shot past three cars. As I got into my new position the course went chaotic. Various forms of weapons were fired from two cars spraying the track with debris.

_*Guitar screech* memory & thought… jet black & clawed… children of the elder god… *rock star yell* scourge of light upon the dark *more guitar screech's*…_

Sliding past one driver that tried to ram me I tail whipped her with the rear end of my car sending her into another driver. Coming onto a turn off we came into a tunnel as the outside lights flashing faster and faster. After only moments a series of explosions ripped through the tunnel. Shifting the gears once more I pushed the acceleration allowing me to weave through some of the other drivers. One guy didn't like my move as he pinned me to the wall. Sparks and metal began to spit everywhere at the speed we we're going.

_Father Thor, bless this war, between the dark & light in their songs let their wrongs bring dissolution's night *rock star yell &guitar screed*…_

Still pinned to the wall Bmo alerted me saying, "Finn rocket heading for us"! The shock of the rocket go me loss from the other driver as he spun end over end only to stop. But his stop was short lived as a larger three-wheeled beast smashed his back end. He was out and I was still in the double-digit position. Changing the gear once more I pushed on not wanting to let the guy's down.

The song keeps going as we rounded the first checkpoint telling us we completed on lap. After the second checkpoint the number of racers was much lower. In total there was nine racers left and we still had two checkpoints left to go.

I could fell the amounts of G forcers my body was being put under. The three-wheeled monster from before was bashing into a slender pink and gray colored vehicle. It wasn't long before a cloud of silver dust kicked up followed by a loud pop sending the three-wheeler zigzagging until it smashed into a wall. The wall crumbled not knowing the drivers condition the race went on.

_Memory & thought… jet black & clawed… *rock star yell*… children of the elder god… scourge of light upon the dark…_

The final check point was in sight and it was me and the pink vehicle and two others. Before we hit a curve an explosion ripped in front of everyone. I couldn't help it I smiled and weaved from one side avoiding the full impact of the explosions heat. A large bump in the road sent me off the ground for a few seconds. Landing with a thud I was clear of the smoke to see the pink car from before was next to me. In the straightaway we where neck and neck.

Changing the gears once more I was pulling a head slowly until the silver dust kicked up again. But this time it ignited it's back end sending it past me at and amazing speed.

_Children of the elder god… *epic guitar solo & rock star yell*_

Their song ended and I was still tailing the pink vehicle the track end was in sight then I gave Bmo the order at the last half-yard. Me, "Bmo activate the nitro now"! On my word he did and the force of the nitro added to my current speed pushing the speed needle of the gauge over the edge. With a series blue fires coming from my rear exhaust pipes I was slowly catching up.

I felt the G's hitting my chest nearly leaving me breathless. At the last thirty feet we were neck and neck once more. Trying to change the gear to give me a little more speed didn't prove to do much. As I went forward so did my opponent. Then came the last few feet the flag was in sight. I was pushing but it only did so much. Passing the finish I slammed on the breaks my wheels screeching at the stress I was putting on them.

I slide to a side as I came to a full stop then opened the cabin's window. Breathing in as much air as I could take deep and shallow breaths at once. Announcers, "Wooo that was amazing Finn and Sunny both took this race to a new level. But with a photo finish our judges will now tell us with racer won the Rabbit".

Outside of the cab with Bmo sitting on my shoulder a judge emerged from a booth next to the announcers. Judge, "We are happy to say the winner of the Jack Rabbit is…"!

**Meanwhile back at OOO**

_'Why didn't I smell him leave… if I smelt him sooner maybe. Still he left because of miss burning low. Then why do I mess that little noodle armed adventure'? _It was hard for me to cope with out Finn around. I thought for sure after Bonnie hurt him that I could make a move. I had it all planned wait a week them make my move.

But after Jake's little trip to the fire kingdom my plans ended and Finn was with little miss hot dress. Why was it so hard for me to say my feelings? With my thoughts clouding my other senses I didn't notice until the words escaped their lips that someone was in my house. Voice, "Not use to see you so deep in thought over someone". Quickly turning from the kitchen door I saw a familiar face standing in my doorway.

**Smiles; Ok Jester is drunk and passed out so please review. We do this as long as we get reviews. Also take a look at our main page then tell your friends. Thanks again to every one who is following and the same to who ever favorite us. So like all ways WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Smiles waking into the kitchen to see Jester a sleep with several bottles of Champaign apple cider around him. **

**Smiles kicks Jester's leg; Yooo wake up it's time to update plus it's the afternoon.**

**Jester gets up with deep rings around his face. Walking over to the frig he pulls out a soda drinks the whole thing. Jester makes his way to his desk.**

**Jester; Hey every one before we start I would like to thank several people for reviewing. Roberto thanks for the excitement for my next post. Madman you finally found me and after that Waldo joke I thought you would never find me. But still thank you. Lord Anubis and anon thank you for liking the direction of my story and it will have plenty of interesting moments.**

**Smiles; Ok they got their peace now got to the story.**

**Jester looks at Smiles; You really want me to make Finn to be with Marceline or Flame princess don't you.**

**Smiles; I still don't get why you didn't do a time skip and let him be with one of them already.**

**Jester beings to write saying; one they always skip over the interesting parts in a journey with only giving little info. Second Finn will be with whom I want him to be with. Even due I agree that he should be with either of those two. But still we will get there when we get there.**

It was a warm summer day the wind was nice filled with the smell of coal. I was lying under my sheets as my prince lied next to me. '_Finally he was mine all the pain of us being separated brought him back to me'. _His toned but slender body was nice to see his chest dip down as I listened to him breath was like music. I never want to be apart from him.

As his eyes slowly cracked open I saw his warm eyes ignite my flame for him. Seeing my hair dance his hands glided through them then cupping one of my checks. As his lips ventured towards mine I knew far to well that he was mine.

Then as I felt his breath tickle my noise my eyes opened to see I was alone and looking across my room. With a huff I got up from my bed to look out my window to smell the ash of my home. _'Finn please forgive me I want you back… please'._

**Finn's view**

Well it's been a few months since the Jack Rabbit I came in second but thanks to the bets on me the Old Gods did well. I still can't believe they thought I was going to come in fourth. But after the Rabbit I have entered in a least twelve races. They were all tough each one pushing me physically to the max. After a few more improvements to the Goddess I soon saw that people were taking notice.

Today I was going to meet Mr. Stream Light his company supplied a lot of metals to the city. In his letter he said he wanted to discuss a little business. After the walk to his office I was a nice eight-story stone glass building in the middle of the city. Like many of the other fancy offices this one had a pond with some strange fish in it.

Getting greeted by several other racers in a lounge area I was sent up to the top floor. The main office was nice a stone desk with a bright leather chair. As the chair swiveled to the side I saw the face of the person who sent for me. The guy wore a nice white shirt with a blue vest, tie, and black pants and shoes. Man, "So your Finn the Harold to the Old Gods nice to met you I'm Mr. Stream Light". As the light caught his face I saw he was made completely out of a kind of cobalt stone. Smooth but jagged in some places as he spoke he was calm.

Mr. Stream Light, "Finn if that's ok I'm going to be frank with you I want you to drive for me. I hire many drivers and they always get paid. So work for me I'll get you a new car and crew and your future he will be set in stone". I was surprise really at the two things that he said.

The first that he wanted me to get a new rid the others that he wanted me to get a new crew. _'The old guy's were right… guy's like Stream Light only cared about the money'. _I took one last look around his room then said, "Sorry Mr. Light but I don't care about money I just want to race. The Old Gods gave me my start and I'm going to race for them until the say other wise. So until then I thank you but I'll have to decline".

Shaking his head he then said, "Well it you change your mind your welcome to stop by… later"! With that I left his building and went to talk with the Old Gods. Thor shouted at what I told him, "THAT WEASEL TRIED TO GET YOU TO DRIVE FOR HIM I'LL GIVE HIM…"!

Before Thor could finish Loki added, "Look Finn is still our driver. Plus he promised us so relax. From all the winnings Finn's go us lets go out". I wasn't sure why but we left their hangout/ garage to go to the Coreglass district. They were a race that had skin that looked like glass but was soft like a fluffy pillow. Well that's what I was mostly told. Once inside a bar I looked at Odin asking, "Why are we here"? Bmo said from my shoulder, "Cause Finn today is your birthday so happy seventeen Finn"!

With that they started to drink as I drank some soda. After an hour every one grow quit as several racers came into our room. With us was every one from the band and two new guys that loved how I race. Mac and Cage wanted to work with us to learn how the classic driver did things. Thanks to them I managed to push the nitro boost to allow me to use it twice.

Two of the racers were pro's but the other three I didn't know. I did recognize Sunny from the several other racers we had against one another. Sunny, "Hey Finn I heard you was having a party so I thought I'd come with friends". The party was in full swing Mac and Cage was trying their luck to get dates. I was sitting with Bmo and one of Sunny's friends. Sunny like every one of her friends were Coreglass's but this one Eve was it just stared at me as she played with Bmo.

I looked at her for a while her face was a peach glass color. She had caramel colored short hair like most drivers she had a skin fitting suite. But me I wore baggy blue jeans, white short shirt under my leather jacket. With my favorite black high tops I got them refitted and repaired several times. I just really liked how they felt as I walked.

Eve," Finn have you seen my sisters race yet". Shacking my head she pulled out a wrist desk it looked pretty much like a fancy watch with a screen. Watching the screen I saw Eve's sisters the team of two-called Super V. They had a tandem ride that let them both control and maneuver on their respective side. Both had similar features to Eve, one sister was called Elli the other Vera. Seeing them weave all over the track in the Coreglass silver dust was really something.

I looked up as Heimdallr handed me a microphone saying, "Finn your apart of this band too so lets hear ya' sing buddy". Looking at Eve she giggle then encouraged me to go up as the band started to get things ready. Me, "If I'm going to sing I wanted to sing my own song". Going into my journal I pulled out a music sheet and told the band the tunes I wanted to play.

With the band tuned and every one waiting for me I left the room a few minutes later I came back in a night classic suite and tie. Me, "Gentlemen lets make the good times roll". The music started, as did my singing.

_I'm gonna live till I die! I'm gonna laugh 'stead of cry, I'm gonna take the town and turn it upside down, I'm gonna live, live, live until I die. _

_They're gonna say "What a guy!" I'm gonna play for the sky. Ain't gonna miss a thing, I'm gonna have my fling, I'm gonna live, live, live until I die._

_The blues I lay low, I'll make them stay low, they'll never trail over my head. I'll be a devil, till I'm an angel, but until then Hallelujah._

_Gonna dance, gonna fly, I'll take a chance riding high, Before my number's up, I'm gonna fill my cup, I'm gonna live, live, live, until I die!_

_The blues I lay low I'll make them stay low, they'll never over my head. I'll be a devil, till I'm an angel, but until then Hallelujah. _

_Gonna dance, gonna fly, I'll take a chance riding high, Before my number's up, I'm gonna fill my cup, I'm gonna live, live, live, until I die!_

With the songs end every one clapped a cheered even Odin shimmed in saying, " Finn you've been holding back on us. You could have told us that you could sing". With a small blush I scratched the back of my neck saying, "Well I only sung short lyrics before not a full song". As he laughed he slapped my back slightly as the party continued.

After at least another two hours we left I changed back as we made our way home. With Sunny and her friends wanting to stop by the garage. Rounding a corner I spotted a thug playing with a switch knife. Stepping into the light we saw he wasn't along a several others joined him. _'The one day I choice to not bring my sword'. _Thug, "Ok hand over the gold and no one gets hurt". Stepping forward with a smirk I said, "I've been wondering when I was going to fight someone". Cracking my knuckles a few charged me as I took up my barehanded stance. **(Authors note; Finns barehanded style is like Steve from Tekken).**

It didn't take long maybe three minutes of me to deal with the thugs. Mac, "Finn when did you learn those moves"? I blink at his questions saying, "Remember before I got here I was an adventurer so I'm use to fighting with nothing or anything around me". Satisfied with my answer we went our separate ways but I saw more of Eve after that.

In the next three races she took Sunny's place it was nice just like Sunny she pushed me. Until a particular race I used the second nitro boost at the final stretch and took the win. It was great to win the prize and the cool liquid metal jumping running around inside the metal trophies insides. After that I won at least three other races but little did I know a gang took a huge hit at my last win. Losing a lot of money and looking at me for the blame.

Mac and Cage came into the garage bleeding am beaten. Mac, "Finn please help the Gort's gang told us that if we didn't pay they would hurt us. We didn't we told them we knew you and that nothing they did would change our minds. *Sobs* Finn they told our gramps". Mac was in tears and Cage was right with him. I went to my room and came back with my gem wood sword saying, "Where are they"?

Cage, "Finn your crazy no one messes with them please just let us pay them back and it'll be over". Nodding my head no I said, " Guy's no one messes with my friends especially some money hungry punks. Now tell me where". It didn't take me long to find the gang kicking down the shanty metal door I startled them. I saw the guy's gramps hanging upside down from some chains. Me, "Let the old guy down and I might let you walk away".

The gang laughs as their biggest one said, "There are forty of us and one of you tiny. What you going to do"? Reaching over my back I pulled my sword as I leapt into the air with my battle cry. It was easy once the big guy was dealt with the rest either ran or used random things in the warehouse to attack me. After a few minutes I looked up to see the old guy was still hanging from the ceil.

Helping the old guy down from the chained onto a catwalk was good. He was in a lot of pain but as he finally stood up a whistle rang through the room. Pushing him away I was knocked over the edge into a free fall grabbing a hanging chain.

It was the big guy from before just holding a rocket blaster and missing one arm. Thug, "You punk do you know how they make liquid metal. Well your going to find out". A rumble echoed under me as I saw sparks off liquid electricity cracked and zipped in the open air. Trying to swing clear was pointless as he shot the ceiling and I fell into the chemicals below. On contact my body twitched and snapped in various ways. It felt like my very bones were melting in my skin and my hair was on fire. _'Shit I feel strange can't think straight… sorry guy's I feel so tired'._

**Meanwhile back at OOO **

I was staring at the tall figure in my doorway he looked just like he did all those year ago. Crossing my arms I floated forward saying, "Long time no see D… still kicking around". D with his same unmoving look and very similar outfit from when we dated walked inside to close the door. D, "Finn told me you lived in the area so I thought I should drop by when I was close".

He caught my attention at that I quickly getting in his face saying," Finn is he with you right now"! D shook his head said, "Finn left my company a while ago to move on with his journey. His letter gave no clear indication to where he was going. Just that he had fun bounty hunting with me". D parasite spoke up, "Well he was hard headed but I see why the kid like you Marceline. Even if I was for a short time".

I blushed at what he said my blue check turning a different color as I snapped back saying, "Finn and I was never like that you little leech". He only returned saying, "But from your expression you had the idea even now you still want it to come true. But from what Finn's told us he tried three times here only to be shot down hard. To tell you the truth I not surprised he left".

His words cut hard Finn did pour his heart into everything he did. Especially to the people he cared deeply for I just could never get my feeling across to him.

D," Marceline if he does come back tell him how you feel. I sure after some time to think he might just take your offer". With that D left as I was not longer floating but standing deep in though. _'Finn please come back I want to hug you like we did on your adventures. Even if they were brief I felt so safe with you please come back…. I'm sorry'._

**Smiles looks at Jester; you really like cliffhangers don't you.**

**Turning to Smiles Jester say's; get over it and sign us off already.**

**Smiles sighs; Ok we don't own anything from the franchises then our own original creations. Also the next update is for our Star Wars fanfic then Halo. Any way Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note;**

**Jester still trying to reach Smiles but the phone number can't be reached. Jester sighs and moves over to his desk.**

**Jester; hey guys I'm back for the most part Smiles went of the radar and jumped into one of my Fics. When he gets back I'll kill him. But for now on with the reviews, to random guest I already went over why a chapter portion is very similar to an episode of Samurai Jack. Next Reberto and DarkPhoton I'm sorry for all the teasing but yes I will get around to some lemony goodness later on. For now I want to focus on the journey. But that won't stop me from adding in some desires from the princess's. So I thank you for commenting and hope you like the update. Right Spike.**

**Spike; *****bark***

It's been a long two weeks since Finn was knocked into that vat of chemicals for liquid metal. TheOld Gods and Finn's two friends didn't let the thug off they nearly killed him for hurting Finn. Right now Finn's lying unconscious with severe burns. The doctors say that he might not wake up with that much exposure of electro metal in his system.

While I was visiting Finn Mr. Stream Light came by to see him. Mr. Light was a towering six-foot tall man but for him to come see Finn was a surprise. Mr. Light, "Hello you must be Eve I heard of you from Fire Ling. So you know Finn then". I just nodded my head still a little tired, I stay with Finn the whole time. He looked light a mummy from one of those bad horror movies. But his breathing was ok but from time to time it would act up.

Mr. Light continued to say, "Look if he gets out tell him my offer still stands. Also come by the office I'm always looking for new drivers Ms. Eve. Still it's hard these days will thugs getting their hands of dangerous weapons to hurt people".

As Stream Light left I noticed his words no one but my self and the Old Gods knew what caused Finn to fall. _'What are you playing at Stream Light'?_ Just as I going into deeper thoughts the monitors on Finn went crazy, worse than before. Two of them blow out in sparks of blues and yellows as I notice Finn thrashing violently. Running to the door I shouted, "Some one help he's having a heart attack"!

Shoes thundered down the hall as my attention went back to Finn to see something purely out of my world. Sparks shot out from Finn's chest as his body jerked violently his breathed filled the room as another spark collided with a window. As the cool air from the coming winter entered the room my mind was at a loss.

_'What's happening to you Finn'?_

**Meanwhile back at OOO**

I know I've been her family's royal servant for many years now but still. Why did she allow the situation with Finn to spiral so far? Walking the halls of the candy castle was easy, I knew where she was and all the side passages gave me a lot of options.

Walking into the slightly messy laboratory to see her still at work. Stopping in the doorway I knew all I had to do was wait. As she mixed a few chemicals together her face showed joy as the colors combined only to turn into a dark purple. Joy replaced with anger she swatted the chemicals and notes to a side huffing in anger.

Stepping forward I said, " Princess calm your self every time I see you your always angry. Not the kind of expression a young women should have". Turning to me her dark pink hair revealed her anger, she saw my face as I crossed my arms. Slowly she began to calm down. Walking over to her I escorted her to the study to eat a small meal. Taking her dirty coat I left to get the food.

A nice candy platter with candy cane tea, and a nice warm chocolate soup. Placing the tray on the small table she took the tea. After a sip she sighed saying, "Pep why did he have to leave"? Her pink candy skin showing her expression of sadness I knew very little of how she showed her emotion. It was not my place to question all the things she did, she was the candy princess of course. But still I need to say what I believed.

Turning to her I said, "Princess Finn left because he was tired. You treated him like a child…" Bubblegum, "I only acted that way so he would take charge. I wanted him to assert him self over what he wanted from me. Every time he had his hands on me I wanted he to never let go. Pep I wanted him to be mine not just in mind but in body too. I just never thought he would move on".

I snapped back at her, "Of course he would move on with Jake's always giving him advice. He went to Marceline only for her mind games to make his emotions of pure love to be even more confused. Then go to the Fire princess only to have his love shattered by both her abilities and her slightly selfish attitude. Princess Finn's heart wanted pure love and compaction.

"Why did you just tell him to begin with"? Bubblegum turned to look out the window then said, "I didn't mean what I said about him being little to young, I've been trying to create and age serum so he could grow a few years. But even now it still won't work and I still… love him I want my hero back Peppermint".

Snapping her out of I said, "Princess when or if he does come back do you really expect he to still have feeling for any princess of OOO".

**Back with Finn**

It's been a long week, I finally wake up only to have blue lighting bolts shooting out of my hands. I couldn't control my new found ability most of the room I was in had scorch marks or slight sparks going off. It wasn't until Sunny came by with a Coreglass doctor to help. To everyone and my own surprise as the doctor examined my torso we saw an orb of blue liquid poking out from my chest.

Poking it with a rubber stick it tickled me as I told her to stop. Doctor, "It seems you have merge with liquid metal and it's collected its self in your chest. I'm going to have you moved so that my team can get to work with helping you control your power ok". That's how the week went on as the Coreglass doctor helped me with the aid of a few machinists they created a harness for my chest to filter my powers.

After a few tests they took apart the enchanted shield D gave me and reworked it so it could let me tap into my powers. It still worked as a shield just now it covered my whole body in a blue static field and I could shoot volts of electricity from my left hand.

Eve was still racing when I woke up but she told me Mr. Stream Light came one day for a visit. Eve, "Be on your guard Finn something about him was off when he was visiting.". Going into Stream Lights office wasn't as warming as before now I felt people watching me. Making my way to the elevator I got in the got out a short time later. Sitting at an angle in his chair he waved me forward as he ended a phone call.

Mr. Light, "Finn go to see your still with us and so sorry about what happen. Still heard your buddies dealt with the gang that hurt you". _'How did he...'? _Shaking it off I went along with his little game saying, "Yeah, it was cool of them to send those thugs off in body bags".

Stream Light eye twitch saying, "Yes I never expected those old geezers to kill any one but still". I looked right at him saying, "I never said they killed them… they just put them in body bags after they lost consciousness". Stream Light chuckled deeply saying, "Well I've been found out still Finn why are you hanging with those nobodies. Come work for me and it won't end up with you getting chemical wounds".

I snapped at him saying, "YOU… you told those thugs to do every thing didn't you". Still calm Stream Light walked over to his desk saying, "Finn I can tell you right now if you don't work for me you won't be driving very well in your next race". Activating my power sparks engulfed my left hand as well as my eyes. I shouted, "Stay way from my friends or next time I won't be so talkative". Storming out of his office I caught the eyes of several drives all laughing as I passed them

_'Right now I have to drive the Guy's are counting on me I won't let them down'. _After talking to the Old Gods they voices were filled with anger. Odin, "ENOUGH! Stream Light thinks that he can hurt us but we'll prove him wrong. Finn the next race available is the Cold Shoulder sprint. There you will prove to that asshole that we aren't scared".

Cheering in excitement we went to get ready for the race wasn't until another few weeks. But right now I need to focus on race and the new tricks I would need for it.

Practicing for a snow-covered track wasn't all that fun the simulation proved brutal as hell. Just trying to drift was a challenge but I'll manage. The day of the race was strange even with the excitement the crowd was giving off had tension in it. Eve wasn't in this race she was supporting her sisters in another race but Sunny was here so that was ok. With the count downs end the race kicked off.

With the fresh snow kicking off the ground as tires spinning to life the race was on. Besides the usually antics by some drivers the race was still a challenge. Rounding an under pass I was forced into a guardrail as a three-wheeler made a move. Boxed in by another driver the track provided them the advantage.

Trying to break free was not happening as we came to a turn I was nearly sent through a wall until I slammed my breaks and spun a good three sixty. Freed I made a maneuver and sent the driver next to me into a pole. With half the race at and end it wasn't long before we came to a snake pass. Rounding the pass wasn't without a few drivers hitting one another but with music from the Old Gods gunning me forward I could let them down. **(Authors note; play Powerglove Mortal Kombat)**.

It was down to ten of us as one side swiped me but something as off I couldn't break free from him. Trying to us the breaks too proved no avail as we rammed into another driver sending her off the track. Bmo shouted from inside the dashboard, "Finn he's latched onto the side frame we can't break free". I looked out the side window to see a large clamp attached along side us. I flipped the nitro trigger on the steering wheel. Heading headlong towards the straightaway as my attention came to a thick cement pole. Using what steering I had I glided to one side until he rammed him into the pole.

My car shook violently as the clamp came loss taking some random parts with it. With the nitro still active I caught back up with the remain racers as we rounded the last curve to the icy straight away.

**Meanwhile in Stream Lights office**

That runt thinks he's going to get into the Crystal Run… that laughable. Seeing Finn race reminds me of the old days. But the past is dead this is a business and wild cards like him just don't fit. Still I like his style.

Seeing him break free from Mal's clamps was really a surprise but it wasn't long before he caught back up. He's passing both Filing and Srut. With a chuckle I reached into my pocket a pulled out the trigger. "Sorry Fin you're a good racers… but this is business and I can't have you messing up all my hard work". Just a little more and I'll crush your hopes.

**Back to Finn**

After passing the back two racers I caught up the see Sunny in the lead and three others tailing after her. The finish line was in at least five yards. Moving behind a car I began to draft then with the added speed I side slide my way passed them. Now within the last pack Sunny kicked in her boosters speeding away. I looked at my gauges the nitro from earlier was still going.

I looked at Bmo saying, "Hold on little buddy we're going to use the nitro again". Before he could say anything I activated the next trigger and off we went. Soon we were neck and neck with Sunny but a quick shift of the shifter gear I was slowly on a take over. The dash and parts of the car shook a little until Bmo said, "FINN There is something under the car"!

Before I could do anything a sharp pain rang behind my head as my vision and some of my neck stung. All I heard was a long drawn out ringand felt my car shake and bounce rapidly. With each bounce I was sent to either side until I came to a stop with my hands dangling above mm head. Trying to focus my eyes I saw Bmo's looking at me with a worried on his little screen. I could see his mouth move but the ringing stopped me from hearing what he said. I felt a warmth fill my head, neck, and a little of my back. My breath was rough and I felt a little sleepy.

**At Coreglass garage**

I was stunned as an explosion went off underneath Finn's car right at the last twenty feet before the finish line. I know Finn's car wouldn't malfunction like that. Something was off and Finn was hurt once more because of it.

**Back to Finn**

It only took us a minute to go over the Goddess and find out what happened. Someone place a pocket bomb on the undercarriage of my car. But now the racing season was over and it wasn't going to start up until another year and a half. _'I made a promise I will help the Old Gods and make their dream come true'._

Right now I was lying on the garages couch with a wrapped arm, neck, and back. Looking at the roaster of racers who go into the Crystal Run. I was happy to see Sunny and Eve's sisters had got in. Along with six others rounding off as eight racers in a marathon race across every major track in the whole city. In total it was five tracks each connected by the highline raceway that is above and around most of the city. Mac was counting a few bills next to me on the opposite couch. As I started to play Bmo a little with me free hand. With the Goddess out of commission until the bets from the race came in all we could do was sit and relax.

A few shouts from Cage brought my attention to the front door as he was pushed inside along with a horde of reports. Each shouting my name, until one reporter put a mic to my face asking, "Finn how do you feel about going… about going to the Crystal Run". Another shouted, "Who did you convince Sunny to give you her spot in the race". Confusing entered my face as their questions continued to confused me even the statements they said about Sunny.

Mac grabbed the remote and clicked on the holo-screen only to find a report on Sunny plastered with breaking new on it. Sunny spoke to the reporter saying, "I like winning but I'm not ready for the Crystal Run. That's why I'm giving my position to my friend Finn. I'm sure he will give the city a better race than I could". Even as I continued to listen to what Sunny had to say I felt my heart warm. _'Their still counting on me I have to give them a race to remember'_. Reporter, "Finn do you have a statement to make". Another, "Yes Finn tell us how you feel about this turn of events".

Looking at Mac and Cage they saw my excitement turning to the report I shouted, "Lookout the Herald of the Old Gods is ready for A FIGHT"! That was all I need to say as a large smile grow across my face. Now all I needed to do was fix my car, put in some upgrades, and then give the Old Gods a show worth remembering._ 'I promised and I won't go back on my words'_.

**Jester sighs a he finishes the latest update; well we still have a long way. Plus I recently made a deal so I have to push out another Fanfic. For now it will start off as a one shout until I get some good review. Still can't get in touch with Smiles as always peace off. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note;**

**Jester sitting at his game console playing season two of a zombie game that he loves. Pausing the game he makes his way over to his desk.**

**Jester; hey everyone sorry for that wait, if you haven't looked at my profile I've added two more fanfics. Long story short I owed two friends so I gave them two stories. If I get more reviews I'll continue them but until them I have to continue this one. Ok to the DarkPhotonBlade sorry I shortened your name in my early author response. I also would like to thank you for the pm on the song Finn sung at his birthday party. It was one Frank Sinatra songs by the way if no one else knew. Also to Roberto thanks for the encouraging post yet again also I still have not decided whom Finn will end up with. I'll address that later. Lastly thank you Shadowprice for your encouraging words. Now on with the story my dear readers.**

This was bad even with the money we won from all my races nothing could help us buy an engine that could get us through the Crystal after the small jobs Mac and Cage do on the side we still didn't have enough. The Goddess's frame and body were easy to fix after the first three days but we had little over two weeks to finish the whole car.

Loki looked up from his beer saying, "Well even if we find a stable engine it won't be able to cover the whole city at the speed you'll be going at. We would be lucky for you just to stay second to last for the first three check points". Odin smashed his fist into a wall plaster began falling from it as he retracted his fist. Thor patted him on the back trying to calmed down only a little. We were all on edge the Run was their dream and without the right engine we had nothing.

I turn my head looking over the gloom in the room I got up with a goofy smile. Grabbing Bmo I played an upbeat set of instrumentals then I started to sing.

_Sooo bongo bongo bongo I don't wanna leave the congo oh, no, no, no, no, nooo…_

_Bingle, bangle, bongle I'm so happy in the jungle I refuse to go._

_Don't want no bright lights false teeth, doorbells, landlords, I make it clear…_

_*Instruments change a little* I'll stay right here…_

_I look through a magazine the missionaries wife conceal…_

_I see how people who are civilized bung you with automobile…_

_At the movies they have got to pay many coconuts to see…_

_*Instruments change a little* Uncivilized pictures of the newsreel takes of me._

_Don't want no penthouse, bathtub, streetcars, taxis, noise in my ear. _

_*Instruments change a little* Yeugh! Ill stay right here…_

_*I jumped around a little continuing to make funny face to Bmo's joy*_

_The tringaloonga hulahumble express…_

_When they've got two weeks vacation, they hurry to vacation ground…_

_*Instruments change a little* They swim and they fish, but that's what I do all year round…_

_So, bongo, bongo, bongo, I don't wanna leave the congo, oh no, no, no, no…_

_Bingle, bangle, bungle, I'm so happy in the jungle, I refuse to go…_

_Don't want no jailhouse…_

_Fishhooks…_

_I got my spears…_

_*Instruments change a little* Yeugh! I'll stay right here…_

_So I think I'll stay where I om…_

_Civilization…_

_I'll stay right here…!_

With the songs end I was standing on a chair in a victory pose with Bmo cheering for an encore. It only took the others three seconds to respond by laughing saying, "Finn we've got to get you a girlfriend. You have so much energy for you age." "Aaho, damn my sides hurt". They weren't laughing at me they we happy that I went out of my way to cheer them up.

Still all I did was just change the atmosphere not the situation we still faced. That was until Cage and Mac can through the door with their old man. The laughter slowly died down as the saw the old man was holding a few rolls of old kind of brown blue prints. Walking to me he stopped only a footway. _'Man he smells like beer and bad coffee'._

Cage, "Gramps why did you want to come here"? The old man snapped at he waving the came that I just took notice of. Gramps, "Listen all of you… I heard what happened to ya boy. I'm sorry but I know just how to repay ya". Pushing something's way from the small coffee table he spread the blues prints out. Gramps, "My boys said ya'll was looking for a fast engine. Well I made this one and seeing you work with this Old Gods here I have a feeling you can put it together".

Bmo was the first to speck up saying, "It looked like a rocket". Gramps," Course it's a rocket I goes to three G's and has an exhaust as big as an old plane engine. So I ask ya'll do ya want it"? Heimdallr, "You're just giving it to us"? Gramps, "Hell yes I am… I want that asshole Stream Light to remember me even just a little bit. Once your boy crosses that finish line. So son will ya'll win one more for these old fossils".

I shout," Hell's yes I will win and bring home that trophy. I won't quite not when we have a chance". Thor, "From these numbers and what our friend just told just Finn your body is only use to two G's. For you to be able to handle this monster you have to push your body much farther… four G's a least".

I nodded my head as we gave Cage and Mac a list of small parts while Thor left the major work to the others. Thor's main goal now was to help me push my body to its max and them some.

**Meanwhile back in OOO**

It's being roughly two and a half years since Finn left. I miss my little bro I just wish he would call or something. It has been hard Marceline, Bubblegum, even Flame Princess swung by the tree house two to three months apart to see if he would show up. Even due I told them that I would let them know when he came back I still saw they had their doubts. I mean Finn left because of the heartbreaks those three gave him.

But I knew that Finn still held a piece of every one of them close. Finn liked Bubblegum because she was smart and made him really feel strong even when he was so young. Marceline made him see past the dark parts of life and use it to empower your current life style. Then Flames Princess showed Finn that a truly honest heart was what every one loves.

Even after Finn left small problems popped up here and there nothing I couldn't handle. Especially since Jermaine put together as task force called OOO's Enforcers. They handled the big problems that Finn and I would usually do. Fighting mad giants, hordes of pixies, psycho dears all the stuff Finn grow use to doing around here.

Still Marceline did give me some good new a while ago, she said a friend came by and told her Finn was ok. But that he was very far from OOO and had no idea when he would be back. _'Finn please come back… I miss you so much little bro'._ I tried to fight back a tear but I didn't work.

**Finn's View**

In two weeks time we had to redesign my car, get my body use to four G's, and build the most powerful engine any one has ever seen. When it was all said and done we couldn't fit the engine under the hood. We had to put it under the main seat. I had two stick shifts now both going up to ten gear changes.

With the hood now severing as the main hub of a large collection of wires and tubes that sent fuel to the whole car. The wheel had three-nitro switches, the wheel itself was the same, but Bmo now had a safer position in dashboard. The trunk had a large rocket like exhaust cylinder it was amazing. The car gold pinstripes complemented the new crimson black paint job. On the roof was not only my Demon blood sword but also a light blue version of it.

The formed an x as a lovely female statue in white and gold held them both in a heavenly aura. Odin patted my back saying, "I can't wait to hear this beauty scream to life tomorrow. Finn you have made these old bones very happy thank you". I shook my head saying, "No you guys dissevered this people like Stream Light need to know. They all need to remember that driving is about the sport not the profit". Patting me on the back we all went to get some much needed sleep. **(Authors note; Finn's new car is the 2014 Ford Mustang with a super customized V8 twin cylinder engine. That thing is pushing nearly three hundred-horse power)**.

It was three hours before the race I was really happy the guys bought me some new cloths. They said that once the race was over win or lose that was when they would give them to me. I didn't know why they wanted to take my signature pole bear hat but is was getting hard to wear it. So I thought they could do something with it. With my racing outfit repaired I sat in the waiting area outside my car.

The Crystal Run began inside a very large warehouse one the out skirts of the city. Next to me were Elli and Vera waving at me even giggling from time to time. I waved back but Elli came over and gave me a hug. Before I could pull away she said, "Finn its me Eve… just relax I'll explain. I have the ability to split into two people but I look completely different from my regular self. Finn, Sunny didn't give up her spot without a reason. She really believes in us so lets give everyone of our friends a good show kay".

Looking over the other racing I saw three had the three-wheeler design. But all very different and very unique in there own way. The last three races chose to go with six wheels that stood a good four feet tall from the ground. Speakers, "All drivers to your cars the race with start in ten seconds"! Sliding into the set I ignited the engines feeling them roar with joy that they would see action. Putting my radio onto the Old Gods channel I heard their song begin with an instrument check.

Loki, "Ok everyone we want you all to watch our Herald cause not matter what he will pushed this race to the limit…. ROCK ON"! With that the race kicked off and so did the Gods song. **(Authors note; play Dragon Force through the fires and flames).**

With all the doors open everyone took off down different streets trying to gain the lead. One of the three wheelers came up on my right but I wasn't having it. Going into a quick gear shifted power slide I took an on ramp to an over looking street. It was a half-mile to the first checkpoint and already explosions were rippling the air and streets.

Two of the three-wheelers were just behind me on the ramp. But they were clashing with one another firing barrages at each other. Bmo, "Finn the ramp is falling apart"! Looking at the side window he was right making a sharp turn I smashed through the concrete guardrails. In free fall I save Eve but right now she was the twins. They or she was dealing with one of the over sized vehicles.

Hitting the ground wasn't the problem it was regaining control as I slide to one side nearly clipping a light post. Switching the left gear I gained more traction to maneuver. Adding a little more to the accelerator I was slowly coming up behind the driver that was bashing into Eve. Shifting both the gear sticks I came along the side tires and clipped it and his rear end.

The diver spun out smashing at an angle into a concrete pillar. With Eve now along side me we cleared two of the check points in no time. Feeling the adrenaline pumping, the corners of my eyes water, every muscle in my body tighten, and lastly the joy that my brain was sending to my thoughts. _'This is what racing is about… nothing else mattered just the dust hitting the road and the smoke coming from the tires'_.

My thoughts came to and end when I heard that we had hit the half waypoint I knew that I had to push harder. But what none of us knew was the minefield we were approaching. Eve and I had the fourth position locked but rounding the sand covered track we save the leaders get hit first. It was bad the announcers didn't know what was happening.

Odin came on to our private communicator saying, "Finn the race has be fixed… Stream Light has lost it get out of there". I shouted back, "NO! I won't back out now… you guys trusted me with your dream I won't stop. I… WE have a Goddess on our side and we can't LOST"! Switching the gears again I pushed the speed of my car to a full G. With my body use to the pain it keep going no caring about the explosions destroying most of the track.

One of the three-wheelers made their move for my back wheel only to trigger another mine. Bmo, "Finn that blast nearly took out the back wheel". Looking down at him I said, "Bmo even if we lose every wheel we are crossing that finish line. We have to keep our promise for our friends". "Finn you know I won't give up cause you are my friend".

Triggering a nitro boost I took off down the track exiting back down a side street. I was pushing two G's now and I still felt next to nothing after all the training. The streets were tight I need to make several sharp right or left turns. I wasn't out the woods yet several odd machined popped up from the side of an open street and fired at me. Turning into a side tunnel I was safe from the metal arrow bolts that were being used. However I wasn't fully safe in it for long the tunnel started the spew fire at my car.

Bmo, "Finn it's hot"! Changing the gears I moved to hug the wall to try and avoid the flames. But instead I was going so fast that I was driving along the very wall. It wasn't long before I was rocketed out of the tunnel with most of my car on fire. Going into a complete three sixty spins I put the flames out and found I was in third place with Eve close behind. It was the last quarter and with only four drivers left I knew I had to give it my all. But Streams Lights track had on last trick and it came in the form of mortars. Jermaine told me about them from old stories he heard from dad.

What he told me was true they came at a speed I could keep pace with. One impact the blast radius was large and sent shards of metal everywhere. There was nowhere I could move that a mortar wasn't trained for already. The blasts were monstrous knocking out my front and side window. As glass glided past my vision the world looked as if it was going in slow motion.

Looking to my left I saw Eve's vehicle take a mortar to its from left wheel. But I didn't have long to look as another mortar sent me end over end just a few feet in front of her. Once it was over the front of my car was off the ground on a rock. Unbuckling my belts I climbed out and ran to see if Eve was ok. Vera was the first to climb out Elli was right behind her. Elli sighed saying, "Finn we're ok… just get back into the race". Finn, "No we're all getting across that finish line. If you want that is".

They agreed and we all made our way back to my car. I got in first only to have them climb in after me. They sat on my lay and thigh side ways not touching my groin. I was glad that they weren't too curious as the moved closer to my chest. Elli, "Finn let's get going… don't want to be left behind". With that I stepped on the gas to catch up with the leaders. Out of the dust came the other driver a good three body lengths from us.

The straight way was a long stretch of clearly waxed metal. The driver behind me was pissed ramming into me several times. Vera stepped on my foot to push the accelerator more. Elli kept giggling with pure joy as we slowly caught up with the leader. The six wheeler keep at a good pace but showed signs of damage. But the back driver wasn't done he shot several hooks a the side of my car causing drag and slowing me down.

Vera, "Shit he's going to pull your car part". I looked over at Bmo then said, "Bmo detached and switch to High Bike". With that most of the car detached leaving nothing but a motorcycle form of my car with a flat shield plate of a women face. It cover the steering components and most of the wires and pies that was left. I got Odin to put it together under the Goddess so I didn't worry about the car getting me into the same situation as last time. The front had no front wheel but with the speed and the two back wheels kept the bike from touching the ground. That and the fact that I asked a Coreglass driver to get me a few hover gems. We were ok and at a good speed with less weight.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "LOOK OUT WE'RE HEADING TO THE FINISH LINE"! In split second I triggered the last nitro boost and off we went. We were neck and neck with the leader and Eve both halves looked as if they were in a lot of pain. Slowly we over took the leader his ride not being able to match mines. My eyes were in pure pain even due I had goggles on, the full force of the G's tearing at my exposed fingers, neck, and face.

A flash passed my eyes and I saw a man lean but much older than me. His light brown skin all to apparent but what struck me the most was how he looked. He looked human then just as quickly the flash ended and a word came to mind '_west_'. I didn't know what happened but we crossed the finish line and the Old Gods had me on their shoulder cheering. I didn't even know when I stopped even yet how long it took for the Bike to stop.

My face read shock for a little bit, then turned to joy as I enjoyed the outcome of the race. My self and Eve's two halves won and Stream Light had a lot to answer for. Now only two days after I was packing up. Every one else went out to buy things to put together for a party. But I had to go I need to make sense of that flash and why the west was calling me. As I left I saw the trophies I won up in a display case. My new cloths were great long blue cargo pants, a white v cut shirt, a nice leather dark blue jacket. My shoes were redone into what Cage called Nikes they felt really good on my feet. The whole outfit was topped of with my polar bear hat that now had goggles knitted into them. The ears more distinct of an animal, but the connecting piece that went around my neck was a long scarf. At the end was two polar bear paws with three claws poking out.

Leaving yet again another letter I felt as if this was becoming a new habit. I left to the port that was a mile from the city to the west. Bmo, "Finn that was fun, where to know". I looked at him as he played with my new necklace to say, "West little friend we go west by the sea". Once there we wasted no time to get on a ship and making our way West to search for the meaning of the flash.

**Jester was fast asleep with Spike watch guard over him. Smiles slowly made his way into Jesters room.**

**Smiles; Ok look I knocked out Jester with a good amount of sleeping pills. So I want you all to know we're going on break for a while but we'll be back don't worry. Also Jester may have pushed it to the side but I want to know whom you all think Finn should go back to. I'll make sure my self that it gets written till the happy holidays and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER! P.S if any one knows the song Finn sung in this chapter put it in your review LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles is at Jesters desk going over various notes and small hand drawn images.**

**Smiles; HEEEY…. shit ok guys I have to say it now sorry for this late update you see I drug Jester a little to well. I put him into a coma and the docs say he won't get out of for a month. So that leaves me in charge of his fics. But I only have the notes for one of them. The others are locked up in his head… heeh get it. Ok sorry I know that was bad but still Jester would want me to thank the people who reviewed. I want to say thank you Sianvar for you honest and well-organized review. Also I have to give you credit for beginning the only person to try a guess at the song Finn sung. Yes it was from Fallout 3 it was Civilization by Danny Kaye and the Andrew Sisters. Roberto once again another lively review as always. Now down to the important part of the last post the tally of who you want Finn to return to I got one for PB from Roberto, Guest/ Adventure/ and Sianvar want Finn to go back to Marcy, and lastly one guest wants a full out harem. Also like the idea of keeping on the down low from public knowledge. And guest Marcy may have not intentionally hurt Finn feelings but still she shouldn't have play around with his emotions. Even if it is just teasing it is still a pain. Still wished more people would review but you wanted Finn's journey to reach its end well here you go. Finn lands in Marcy's hands.**

**Marceline's View**

It was like a dream at first I was walking or floating down the coast after dropping by the tree fort to see Jake, Lady and their kids celebrate Finns seventeen birthdays. Their faces had fake smiles all around, they really missed him even Bmo. In all three years there was still no word about Finn whereabouts. PB and Flame still ruled their kingdoms but I knew they kept a few scouts near the grasslands to see if its prince would return.

_'Seriously Finn was named prince of the area between the Rock, Candy, and Ice kingdom. Not a lot but the Royal Court of OOO thought it was something he dissevered. Finn I just wish you would come home'. _As I floated down the cost more I came on to a drifting piece of wood it looked odd compared to most piece of driftwood. That was when I saw the carnage of a ship virtually scattered all over the place.

Looking along what remained of the ship I saw odd scorch marks not knowing what fully happened I thought of looking for some loot.

That was when I heard the familiar small child voice I heard so many times before. "Help some… ohh Moe… Please help"! Lifting my umbrella slightly I honed in on the voice.

Moving in a blur I found none other than Bmo pulling on a leather covered arm. Bmo turned to see me saying, "OHHH Please help". I snapped to his side quickly moving the pieces of wood off the person's body only to find a better dressed and seventeen year old Finn.

**Third Person View**

Within an hour Marceline carried Finn to the Rock Kingdoms hospital it being the closed to them after arriving Bmo called every one. Every one was in the waiting lounge Jakes and his family, Lady and her family, Icy King and Gunter, Flame Princess and most of her family, PB and Peppermint Butler, and Jermaine Jake and Finn's older brother and his wife who was a magic dog with a tan colored coat of fur.

A lean rock person came out with a clipboard in hand. Rock doctor, "Ok he will be fine he just need some bed rest. From what I can tell the salt water took a toll on his body. We don't know how long he was exposed but its best he stay for a least a week before he can go home".

A calm went through every one to know their favorite hero was going to be ok. Jake turned to Bmo in a huff saying, "Bmo what the juice where have you and Finn been man". Bmo had Finn's bag and pulled out his journal/ scrape book and began to go over every fight, bounty, and face Finn came across in the course of the last three years they've been gone. Bmo also told everyone how long he and Finn was lost a sea, two weeks after they left the port they're ship was hit by an odd storm

The storm hit the ship hard and he and Finn was adrift for the last seven months. It was rough on Finn not having enough water the whole time. Listening to the journey Finn put himself through amazed and shocked every one. Flame King nodded his head with a proud smirk. Flame Princess not knowing why but just assumed he was thinking over the things Finn did.

Marceline however couldn't help but want to rush to Finns side and hold him. But that would have to wait once the story was over everyone had gone off hoping to hear news of Finns.

However everyone was shocked the Finn not only got out of the hospital three days early but also only talked to his family and Ice king. It annoyed a certain few mainly PB, Flame Princess, and Marceline. They tried their own ways of finding Finn but he was gone once again. But Jake said when questioned, "Finn said that he still needs time to think he's not leaving like last time. But he needs time his heart is still raw girls so let the guy think ok. I don't want my bro all jacked up in the heart guts like the last times"!

That was how a whole two weeks went by Finn kept a low profile but help people all over OOO. Apparently he learned some kind of magic that no one ever saw before. But Marceline didn't care she wanted to see Finn. Still right now Marceline had a gig to get to LSP was hosting a woods bash in the forest a mile from where Marceline's graveyard legion was sleeping.

With her Base Axe in hand Marceline floated past an open field in the forest to smell not only one but two familiar scents. One being wood goblin blood the other was Finn. Scanning the field there he was sitting on a stump with his wood gem sword next to him. He was just looking up at the stars. His blue eyes complemented by the shine of the moon. His long mane of gold hair shinning too in the clear light.

He looked so deep in though that it gave Marceline her opportune moment to snatch him up. In a blur she did just that grabbing him as he struggled he soon stopped recognizing her arm. But Finn chose to remain silent not even looking over his shoulder at her face.

Marceline felt hurt but she couldn't blame him she knew what it was like to feel that kind of emotional hurt. But she spoke nonetheless, "Finn I know you didn't want to talk to any of us but sooner or late one of us was going to find you. So for now your stuck with me and before you complain I could always drop you off at PB's or Flames. I mean if that's what you want". Finn shook his head slowly knowing full well that Marceline kept all her threats.

With her signature chuckle she flow over the trees. LSP party that was already in full swing. Landing the saw a hand full of people already dance or doing various things. Seeing them both especially Finn everyone cheer but LSP shouted the loudest " You guys Marceline's going to play us a song you GUYS"!

Grabbing Finn Marceline lead him to the make shift stage and started playing a simple tune. Dance around each other Marceline started.

_ Good little boy, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad but your spending the night with me. What… do you want… from my world? You're a good little boy._

With that Finn chimed in looking at Marceline who held her signature smirk.

_Bad little girl, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy, that you that kind of gal. And… if you are… why do you want to hang out with me?_

Going up to Finn's face Marceline bared her fangs and gave a hiss Finn only chuckled as Marceline smiled through the rest of the song saying.

_Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night, I'm out killin'. Sending everyone running like children? I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes… and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby I'm not from here, I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear… transparent, you got a thing for me boy, its apparent._

With the songs end the crowd cheer and began to dance a new but Marceline glance to the side of the crowd to see Finn sneaking away. Not his best move to make at the moment. In a blur of anger Marceline snatched up Finn again but threw him into a bush.

Finn getting up and brushing off the leaves saying, "That was not funny Marcy". Marceline gave a quick laugh saying, "Missing something FINNY"! In her hand rested Finns necklace the one he had fixed time and time again. The gold and ruby one his adoptive mother gave him so many years ago. Finn extended his hand and spoke in a stern tone, "Give. It. Back".

With that Marceline chuckled and flew off toward her graveyard. With Finn on her heels yelling at her they whole way. She landed in front of a mausoleum door. Finn was in a full charge but Marceline moved to the side as Finn went right through the door. Kicking up some dust Finn was pissed but found himself pinned to the ground.

Looking up he saw Marceline's violet red eyes peering through the darkness. The door slammed shut and locked as several candles lite up the room. Marceline, "Finn we are going to talk wheatear you like it our not… please". Finn saw what he never saw before Marceline asking but holding something in. With a nod she let him up and gave him back his necklace.

Marceline took a deep breath then said, "Finn I sorry of everything… I shouldn't have let you get soo… confused about how I felt. It just that I knew you where to young but a part of me felt like I should have told you sooner. Finn I really love you… you are amazing at damn never every thing. Any girl would dump any guy at a chance at you but… only a few get to see the really kind and sweet guy you are. Please Finn not just me but forgive everyone the law of OOO prevented us from trying anything beyond a kiss. Mostly because you weren't seventeen and also you had no idea what tier fifteen was".

Finn shook his head saying, "I still don't know what tier fifteen is Marcy, but I already forgave every one a whole year ago. I was just doing most of that journey as a test. But it looks like I failed".

Looking down at his hand Marcy saw how genuine he was in his words but most importantly Finn was still untouched by the opposite sex. A wicked smirk grew across her lips and cupping Finns face in both her hand pulling him to eye level. Then locked him in a passionate and heart filled kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck so he could not escape, instead Finn surprises her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Going off of instinct Finn poked out his tongue running it across Marceline's lips in an attempt to gain access to her mouth. Marceline happily gave him access as she used her strength to push Finn into one of the mausoleums smooth marble walls. Soon Marceline lost her red tank top as Finn lost his jacket and white V-neck shirt. Feeling her smooth skin against his own Finns hands soon went after her bra. With a snap the bra was loss but Marceline teased Finn by covering her breasts even as he bra fell to the floor. Their kiss ended as Finn looked into her eyes asking for more contact for their bodies.

Marceline now floated to another wall stripped her pants with her back to Finn still teasing him. This gave Finn an eye full of her round a luscious ass it almost led him to drooling. Marceline, "You want more you have to show more Finn". With that Finn went to work taking off his shoes and pants. Nearly falling to the ground in his attempts to remove his pants. Once in nothing but his boxer Finn looked up to see Marceline gone. Frantically looking for her Finn did not know that Marceline was right above him.

But Finn was already wise to where she was he was simply playing along. Soon she was behind him but before she could make a move Finn turned quickly. Pinning her to the wall and locking lips with her once more both feeling the love they felt for one another. Finns hands went right to work playing with her breasts and her hands washing over his back.

After what felt like hours Finns right hand left Marceline's breast and began to stroke the outside of her moist panties. Moaning at the new pleasure her man was giving her she wanted to return the favor. In a swift move she pushed them onto the cool floor. Before Finn knew what had happened he felt his member touch the cool air in the mausoleum. Quickly after a steady warmth wrap around it looking down he saw his fully erect penis wedged between Marceline's size E breasts. Her breath brushing his members head she smirked.

Extending her forked tongue she began to suck, slurp, and lick Finns member while massaging it between her breasts. It was ecstasy for them both neither knew this kind of passion or instinct before. But neither wanted it to end they wanted their eternity to be completely posed of this endless pleasure. After nearly ten minutes she felt his member twitch and she saw Finns face change slightly. She knew far to well what was to come but stopped to Finns displeasure.

With his face showing protest Marceline chuckled and removed her wet panties. Press against the wall she used a lone finger to wave Finn to her. Finn need nothing more quickly tossing his boxers to the side he went to her. Using her hand she place Finns member right at her entrance and whispered, "Finn go in with one thrust".

Giving her what she wanted Finn sank into her love canal with one thrust breaking her hymen and feeling the endless crush of pleasure. Marceline groaned in both joy and slight pain as Finn's full nine inches sank into her. Reaching all the way to her womb it didn't take her long to give Finn the go ahead. Nibbling of his earlobe was all she did but it told Finn that he could continue.

He did continue with lust and love driving into several thrusts that pushed Marceline to her first climax. As she came as clamped down hard enough to send Finn to his own climax. As his semen erupted into her Marceline grinned evilly as she saw the pleasure that was passing through Finns mind and she quickly went to exploit that pleasure. Finn didn't know what was happening at first but soon he heard what he thought was water trickling onto the floor. Until he felt a different warmth pass down most of his member and his balls.

Looking into Marceline's eyes he wanted to ask what was happened she said, "Finn I like the kinky kind of things. Right now I giving you the golden dipper pretty much after you came I started to piss on your dick. Seeing as your still my henchmen and all I knew your wouldn't mind. Ohh and yeah I hand my fingers crossed when I fired you back then". Finn shook his head saying, "Hope this isn't as kinky as your going to get cause I might like to try it some more". With his own smile Finn began to thrust once more but with much more power.

With one hand on her ample ass the other fondling one of his breasts Finn was in his own world. As was Marceline she was stroking his hair, nibbling his ear, and sinking her free hands nails into his back. Finn felt a unique mix of pain a pleasure he just could stop thanks to Marcy. After another half an hour Finn came again with the same amount of force as before. Marceline's head snapped back at the waves of pleasure she was feeling but it gave Finn the opportunity to see she neck. The signature fang marks on her neck fully exposed to Finn eyes.

In a snap his lips latched onto the marks on her neck as he sucked, nibbled, and licked that spot on her neck. Marceline's eyes went wide in both sudden shock and mind melting lust. Finn was giving her pleasure any woman would dream of. _'Shit Finn's going off instinct…. Can't wait to see what happens when I teach him how to really go at it'. _Marceline's thoughts were disrupted when Finn pulled her to the ground the cool floor touching her back. Sending yet another level of pleasure throughout her body. Which in turn once more pushed her over the edge.

While on the floor Marceline's right arm covered her eyes while the left was off to the side. Her tongue hanging loss from her slightly opened mouth. Finn saw this and knew he was pleasing her so in the middle of his thrusts he bent down. He then proceeds to suck, lick, and fondle one of Marceline's breasts. A sharp gasp followed quickly by loader moans telling Finn all he needed to know.

After another what felt like hours Finn felt his peak and so did Marceline. Clamping down on his full nine inches they both were sent into a climatic high. Wrapping her legs around his waist Marceline snapped her fingers. This caused the casket in the room's center to slide open. With it open Marceline latched onto Finn and floated them over what was inside amazed Finn.

Inside the marble casket was a luxury leather purple bed of what looked like ruby gold buttons lined most of it. The pillows were so soft as Finns head and back came to a rest on the mattress. Snapping her fingers again gold laces from the beds side held on to his arms and legs. Looking up at Marceline Finn was really confused but she merely smirked. Trailing her fingers along his well tone but not too muscular frame. Marceline, "Remember I'm in charge here. And I think its about time my newly reestablished henchmen be reminded of something very important. I get to dominate not you".

Poking his nose teasingly Marceline began to cowgirl Finn. But at a pace that showed he was frustrated this cause Marceline to giggle even slightly laugh. She saw his face how he struggles against the bonds like an animal someone caught. She loved the idea that she was taming the most illusive man that ever walked OOO. But even at her new pace Marceline still ended up climaxing two more times. It showed on Finns face he was pissed after riding out her latest climax she went after his earlobe again. Nibbling and licking the other rim she then told him something that really pissed him off.

"Finn I've had a lot of servants but none of them had what it took to please me sexually. But still a few of them did show some very good techniques. But over all I glad I gave you my virginity". Finn snapped saying sternly, "Your thinking about other people instead of me". Marceline's first thought was that she hurt Finn all over again but instead his eyes read determination.

Breaking loss of his bonds Finn pushed Marceline onto her back and proceeds to thrust with a completely new vigor. It only took Finns minutes to reach his release but instead of slowly down to ride the pleasure out, he continued to thrust none stop. Pulling Marceline up right until she was bouncing off his lap as their skin smacked and echoed through the mausoleum. Finn couldn't help but smile feeling her ass bounce of his thighs and her breast swinging freely. Their united moans showed just how much pleasure they were in. Finn went back to work on Marceline's bite mark but stopped to speak soon after. Still thrusting like a wild man he said, "Marceline I'm your henchmen know you don't need to think about other people when we're together. Because I own you a life of serve and it starts right here".

Tears cascaded down her face Marceline heard it but could hardly believe it. Finn pledged his life to her and he understood where he was in their relationship. Marceline knew in time his place would change but for now they were going to enough this form a full passionate lovemaking. After what felt like hours for them both they came to their final climax clamping down on Finn once more. Marceline felt his seed go deeper than before.

It felt so right to her having Finn at her side. As Finn fell back onto the bed as Marceline nestled her head into his shoulder. Sighing in pure joy over the night's events. Finn stroked her raven black hair to saying, "Marcy you know how I feel about a certain few. But right here I feel right being able to hold you. Marcy can I ask you something it's very important".

Pushing off of him with worry in her eyes until she saw his eyes that held joy not sadness. He cupped one of her cheeks to say, "Let me be your bad little boy". She smiled from ear to ear going back down to kiss him. Once the kiss was over Marceline gave her signature smirk saying, "So little Finny wants to be bad… I can help with that". Snapping her finger the casket began to close shut as Finn chuckled a little nervously. Once the casket insides were covered in darkness Finn only saw her violet eyes as she went to work on his body. Finn didn't know what Marceline was doing but in pleasure he shouted, "OHH MY GLOB"!

**Marceline's view**

It was the greatest moment of my life I had the man I wanted but then a sound keep going through my head. Until my eyes snapped open revealing my bed room messy in some places. I cursed my alarm cloak, I had Finn he was mine but it was a damn dream. Why did it have to be a dream? Why couldn't I have Finn?

Kicking of the blanket I was under I looked down to see that a puddle of my love juices formed between my legs. It was socked into the sheets, sliding my hand to my groan I felt the raw pain and pleasure of multiple climaxes. Sighing I got up to take a shower and change for my concert in cloud city.

**Finn's view**

It was a whole week after Finn left the port with Bmo at his side. But the crew of the ship wasn't too happy they looked as if they were going through the motions. Finn had enough with the captain's permission he took five crewmembers that weren't doing anything and told them his plan to lighten up the ship.

Grinning at the young lads plan the crewmembers agreed and each took up an instrument.

_ As I was going to Derby, 'twas on a market day. I met the finest ram, sirs, that ever was fed upon hay._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ This ram and I got drunk, sir, as drunk as drunk could be. And when we sobered up, sir, we were far away out on the sea._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ This wonderful old ram, sir, was playful as a kid; he swallowed the captain's spyglass along with the bo'sun's fid._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ One morning on the poop, sir, afore eight bells was struck, he climbed up to the sky's I yard an' sat down on the truck._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ This wonderful ol' ram, sir, he tried a sill trick, he tried to jump a five-barred fence an landed in a rick._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ This wonderful ol' ram, sir, it grew two horns of brass, one grew out o' his shoulder blade, t'other turned into a mast. _

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ An' when this ram was killed, sir the butcher was cover in blood, five and twenty butcher boys was carried away the flood._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

_ An' when this ram was z dead, sir, they buried it in St Joan's. It tool ten men an' an elephant to carry one of it's bones._

_ That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie!_

The crew cheered at my song I couldn't see the happiness they seem to lighten up some even gave me a pat on the back as thanks. The captain asked me to sing a song a day and he paid me in three gold pieces per song. But on the second week the winds were stronger and a chilled was felt. Something was very wrong out in the seas.

**Smiles laughs out load and looks at the audience; You thought Finns journey was going to end so easily I think not but don't worry. Finn will head back to OOO but not anytime soon. Still hope you like this chapter official this is the first lemon chapter posted for any of our fanfics. If there are any complaints about spelling save it I did this at two in the morning and I did it for all of you. I'll go back and do any spell checks later. But for now we hope you enjoyed this chapter longest so far for this fic. Also if you know the song give me the name I'll give you and awesome shout out. As always Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER! P.S. if you like the FinnxMarcy you should look at the fic by Low Candela its good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes;**

**Smiles walks to Jesters desk with Spike right on his tail. Placing down snacks and soda he begins working.**

**Smiles; *Sigh* Ok guys I WENT THROUGH A LOT TO GIVE YOU LEMONS… and only three people commented. But one kind of pissed me ok cause Jester already covered the subject. Any way He23t thank you for your honesty Jester and myself really like it when our work is appreciated. Reberto as always your reviews are so lively thank you and maybe I don't know how long Jester will be in a coma. And most of his notes don't make sense to me. The guy writes in script I HATE SCRIPT! Any way I don't know how far I can go without his help but I will try to put in more lemons don't worry. And lastly Gold Testament Jester went over this before so let me go over it. YES THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SIMILAR TO AN EPISODE OF SAMURAI JACK. HE only did it that way to set the mood, the story is titles Scattered Journey for a REASON! I hate having to repeat some thing. Plus the idea of an adventurer is trying something new. Finn in our story has been doing just that. You don't like how its starts of GET OVER YOUR SELF! Thank you also thanks you to every one who has favorite or now following our story. But please everyone leave us a comment even if its just three words. WE do this for your feedback I went one a break for half a month hoping you would do just that. Don't make me have to get crazy on your asses because look at what happened to Jester. He hasn't spoken to any one in nearly a month. Ok we don't own anything but our own original characters and ideas so have fun!**

**Finn's View**

_'Am I a magnet for bad luck some times'_? That's all I could think of, two whole weeks since the ship Bmo and me were on sank. We don't know who else made it but right now we're drifting along on a piece of the ships deck. With Bmo light absorbing panels he's fine but me I have plenty of food just not enough water. If only we had enough time to have gotten to the storms eye. We could have gotten out faster but the sea was just to damn violent. With a makeshift sails to push us along I take out a flip knife one of the crewmembers dropped in a fight.

He never came looking for it eyeing its nice pearl grip silver and gold inlays on the blade it self-giving it the look of a skull and cross bones. Bmo wondered over to me with a piece of two by four. Bmo said with a pixel smile, "Finn make an oar so we can make it to that island".

Following his extended arm and pointer my eyes skimmed along the water to stop on a far of island. It was small but I could see it no mistake about it it was an island. Taking the two by four I started to whittle different parts of it. After an hour I was finished and franticly paddled to the island. Bmo smiling saying, "forward mister Finn… *giggle* land be there".

Bmo was right land meant people or a way to survive better than being at sea forever. It took three days of rowing but we made it and I huffed in relief lying on the moist sand. I smiled as Bmo sat on my stomach staring at me waiting for me to get up and go. Sighing I sat up as I did he moved to my shoulder. Pulling my gem wood sword I started my trek into unknown jungle. Chopping through the thick brush and hanging vines wasn't that much of a task. My first task wasn't finding help it was finding water. Shouting as we came to a small stream, "UH I can live again"!

Chugging down as much as I could while Bmo splash around in the water. His new body was really tough waterproof, higher damage resistance, and allowing him to morph into a small ball. As Bmo splashed my face I couldn't help but smile as he giggle at his antics. Picking up him up by his turtle shell like back I put him back on my shoulder and continued forward.

It wasn't long before it was dark so we stopped and made a small fire for the night. Covering Bmo and myself in leaves Bmo went to sleep before me. But I was a wake I had to look at the stars and wonder for a moment what Jake, Lady, their kids and my older brother Jermaine was up to. I knew I left with only leaving a letter but knowing Jermaine he wouldn't be too happy. He was always so protective of Jake and me until we proved we could make it on our own. We did so by combing a dungeon and getting my gold battle sword.

"*Sigh* if only D's sword wasn't so strong my gold sword would still be in one piece. But he still got me a shield gauntlet". Lifting the newly designed gauntlet a small smirk came over thinking how it and a lot of wires were keeping my new power in check. As I was lost in thoughts I felt something was off reaching over to my gem sword still slung on my green backpack sling. But before my finger could even touch the grip something caught my hand. As I struggled to regain my hand an arm came around my neck. Bmo came too and started to shout at my attackers. But another attacker appeared and stuffed him into a bag.

Still struggle with the first two I shoved my foot into ones ribs but it did little to slowdown my attackers. Squeezing my left hand to trigger my electric powers my eyes turned a light blue startling my attackers. With my first now coated in electricity I threw a punch only for it to miss and smash into a tree. Pulling my fist free I turned to feel something stick to my chest. Looking down it was an arrow but it went off into a cloud a green dust.

Slowly I felt a daze come over me as I turned to hear Bmo still struggling to get free. But my body was against me as I slam face first into the moist soil and passed out. I was in the hands of my unknown attackers.

I don't know how long I was out but I felt like hell. Looking around I was in a small brick lined room. Looking around I saw Bmo lying on a table. Getting of the floor I moved to wake him. "Bmo… Bmo come on little buddy don't tell me they…" But he began to steer my worries went away. Bmo, "Finn… FINN my glob I thought those bad guy's hurt you". " I'm ok… but do you know where we are". Nodding his head in a no fashion I looked on the table to see an old walkie-talkie. Picking it up I pressed the side button and tried all the channels it only had eight.

"Hello… who every put me in here you better…" But I stopped as static erupted onto one of the channels with a man's voice. Man, "hey your ok… for a while I thought they had killed you and your little friend". Pressing the button I asked, "Who are you and why are we here"? Man,"Ok I'm Richard I'm as scientist here at Lupu'r Maz. This was once a research facility used by your kind to advance human understanding for choice making. But the man that help me find this place Herlun went crazy he found these old containers that mutated the people that once lived in this place. Now he's trying to perfect those creations by putting people he find wondering the island into that damn maze. I'm sorry to say as I tried to help you I had to put you and your little friend in that room. I couldn't out run his mutants with the two of you in my arms. Once again I'm force to take shelter in my lad. But you're still down there and Herlun has locked me out.

"I'm sorry but I also have your bag and gear my friend. Please you must help me stop him… if he's not stopped here tons of people will continue to get hurt because of his sick and twisted wish". The man stuttered and shook with every word I knew he wasn't lying. Nodding my head at Bmo he understood and climbed up to my shoulder. "Ok Richard I'll help you but I need a weapon my powers only work when I make a fist. Those mutants as you called them moved so fast I couldn't even get close to them, not to mention their strength".

Richard voice appeared once more saying, "Ok I know the lay out of the entire place thanks to the blue prints in my lab. You need to go down one level and find a security room down an access corridor. In there you should find a portable armory lab they always have combat equipment". Nodding I moved into the hall and made my way to the security room.

After as few close calls I choose to stay in the shadows to avoid to few mutants I saw. Once in the security room I looked for the weapons lad Richard talked about. I sure found it smashed to a pulp. "Richard the armory lab is trashed I'm going to look around for a bit". Richard sighed saying, "Finn make it quick the only other lab is back down that corridor and another three levels down". _'Please let there be something here'_.

Looks like glob was looking out for me because I found a large knife in a cabinet near by. "Richard I found a weapon one I've seen before". Richard, "What's it look like"? "It a Bowie knife my older brother used the to throw at bales of hay". Richard, "Finn those mutants are tough it'll take more than an over sized knife to kill them. But if you… SHIT FINN GET OUT OF THERE NOW THEY'VE FOUND YOU"!

I turned to hear to clamoring a feet running down the hall. Pushing anything in front of the door I became frantic. From the abuse the door was taking I'd say more than a few were outside of it. Feeling a tug at my cap I turned my face to Bmo who pointed at a vent grate. Snapping to it I force it open and started to crawl through it. Some time later I heard a loud crash behind me but I pushed on.

As I came to a turn in the vents a sound stopped me death. From what I could hear the creatures after me were fighting among themselves. A metallic groan echoed through out the pipes. It wasn't long before water rushed down from vents above me. Pushing me forward against my will trying my best to latch onto the walls to no avail I was swept up by the rushing current. Bashing head first through an access vent and landing onto a tilled floor. Clawing away from the downpour of water only for a shadow to loom over me.

Hearing Bmo whimper was all I needed to know swinging both the knife and my arm to attack who ever was behind me. Only for a large claw like hand to stop me and bash my head into the floor. _'Is sleeping ever time I get hurt my newest habit'_.

"Finn…Fi…. Finnn…Hey wake up please don't be dead". That was Richard voice but as I lifted my head a sharp pain came over my forehead. _'Right got knock out again… but where am I know'_. A large monitor came online and a silhouetted figure appeared at shoulder length. Silhouette, "Finally I get to speak to you my newest lab rat and a human no less. Tell me young man how does it feel to pick up the work you people left behind". Richards voice came with static over the radio on my belt. Richard, "Leave him alone Herlun he doesn't need to get hurt… for glob please stop".

_'So this guy is Herlun'_. Herlun snapped at Richard, "YOU BE SILENT! You can never understand anything you quivering excuse of a scientist… Now my little rat my corrupt informed me that your eyes and arm glow blue with static as they called it as they tried to capture you two nights ago. I would very much like to know how it is you have such and ability with out ever being to a facility like this. My only guess is that either you're a failed experiment of another like myself or you just have really bad luck".

Looking right at the monitor I said, "Richard is more of a scientist than you your straight up insane in the membrane". Herlun laughed the shouted, "YOU DARE TO SAY SUCH AT THING! But I should expect as much you're a mere tool to me now but let me educate you for a moment before I turn you into one of my corrupt. Insanity dear BOY is doing the same thing over and OVER again expecting the same thing to happen. No… I test all my subjects of corruption with different kinds of batch's some has lest acid other have more. Some has more iron wax other have less. So you see dear BOY I am a necessary evil of science and you dear BOY are another rat to be test in the maze. Now CORRUPT'S add him to the family".

Three of those corrupt mutants as Herlun called them came inside the room. One holding metal cases its fellows holding odd crossbows. Struggling in the chair I tried to break free but the lead corrupt was already standing in front of me. Their faces were covered with black dirty and foal smelling clothe. They eyes were hidden behind what looked like goggles but the glowed a yellow green. Their hands had gloves on but four or five long talon like clawed finger were poking through each once glowed finger. Their feet were the same bare and what once looked like shoes ripped to pieces by their feet. **(Authors note; if you played fallout new Vegas they look light the Ghost people)**.

In a snap I felt a cold piece of metal latched onto my neck then a beep go off. Herlun, "MY CORRUPT BE READY… Richard I hate your meddling"! With that water began to flood the room as the monitor went dark the corrupt twitch and jerk their bodies in all kinds of ways. Their signature odd vocalization making them turn heel for the door. With the door shut the water be came a slow stream as Richard was on the radio again. Richard, "Finn can you get free". Squeezing my fist I ignited my bonds feeling it metal melt burned parts of my hands.

With my hands freed I dunked them into the water for relief. The pain was still there but I pulled the radio from my belt to talk back. "Richard I think I'm going to turn into a corrupt the put some kind of collar around my neck". Richard spoke quickly saying, "No they didn't it's a behavior collar Herlun uses to kill or subdue his creations. Tell me is the collar black of red". Looking at my reflection in the still moving water I said, "Its red". Richards voice went grim, "Finn that the bomb collar, if the light on the side is yellow at any time Herlun could kill you".

Going over the Bmo he said to Richard that that wasn't the case the collar was still lite green. Richard, "Finn that means that if you get to close to one of Herlun's broadcasting waves it could detonate after a ten second delay. Look the only way to get the collar off is with a personal key card on Herlun himself. It's the only way to open the doors to the surface and to get that collar off. So my friend are you ready to run the maze". Pulling a cloth from the table I wrapped it around my back and Bmo climbed into it. Pressing the radio again I said, "Where do I go now"?

**One Week Later;**

It's been rough after beating two corrupted mutants I got a crossbow. It had no back stock, the bow itself was a rust iron, the slide under the barrel that held the arrows would jam from time to time, the trigger and the grip was really uncomfortable, and the clip held only five arrows. Sure it was easy to get more arrows or bolts. Most wouldn't break on contact which was help full. Thanks to Richard interference with Herlun's work he developed a shoulder camera to capture the movements of the corrupt.

With the fights I've been getting into with them his research to counter them has improved. Richard, "Finn get to a drop station I have developed something that might finally be helpful". After turn down a few more winding corridors I came upon the bronze vending machine, it just had a two flashing switch's. One to send a package the next to receive, it took Richard an hour to explain how to send it to the right place. With the flip of a switch the powerful suction kicked in and a poach came through.

Picking it up it was smaller compared to the fanny pack I had hanging over my butt. I noticed it had a clip on its back to attach to something. Richard, "Finn with your fighting style and your unique power I made those I call the Stack patch's. They're patch's that when you stick them to your arm allows you to have heightened abilities. Such as sight, sense, strength, speed, and hearing, it may also help your electrical skills".

Looking over the patch's they looked like oversized Band-Aids. But if Richard said they would help I had to believe him he's done nothing but help me. Clipping the poach to my right side behind my Bowie knife holster. Sliding up my sleeve I stuck the patch to my left arm and self my arm jerk violently. Trying to keep my arm in control only for the muscles to tighten so bad that it felt like the worse cramp I ever had. My eyes blurred the light static blue as my fist fizzed with electricity. My arm shook violently until it jerked straight and a leash of electricity sprung forth and grabbed a pipe.

With some power back in my control I gave the leash like electrical cord coming from my arm a tug and the pipe came with it. Ducking I avoided the pipe by a few inches as steam came from the pipe in a whistling fashion. Flexing both my fingers and arm I was free of whatever pain remained. "Richard I think you just out done your self as a scientist. This will really help thank you". With a chuckle Richard said, "Finn its all for science my friend, so for now please get back to making your way to the lower levels Herlun has to be down their some where". "Don't worry Richard with your patch's and a few more workbench labs I can take both Herlun and his goons out".

I felt a new kind of confidence as Bmo giggled over my shoulder happy to see that the bomb collar around my neck wasn't keeping me down. But still I had no idea what was waiting for me in the lower levels of the maze of pipes and stone.

**Smiles sighs turning to the audience; ok if you guys can give me at least five review I will update by Friday or Saturday. Still like always comment on what you think if you got any side ideas I might use it for the story. Oh like always FLAMES GET LOST. Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes;**

**Smiles scrolls through reviews on his laptop then moves over to Jesters desk.**

**Smiles; Sigh… ok I see how it is you guys obviously like to wait so I'll just except any review you give us. I see why Jester stop asking you guys but really ONLY THREE REVIEWS. COME ON EVERYONE… if you give us five reviews after an update we will post a next update right away! But still I thank the three who did put the effort into giving us a review. Sianvar I like that your concern with how Finn will turn out and how his friends and family back at OOO will react once they see him again. He23t your excitement for Finn is what we want everyone to show us. I thank you for your review. Lastly Roberto my good fan at least your consistent in the joy you have for our updates. And well here you go everyone.**

**Finn's view**

Shit I knew this was going to be tough but this was more brutal then a full week in one of OOO's dungeons. The enraged sounds of the advancing Corrupt mutant golem brought me back to reality. In front of me towering at nearly seven feet tall was the corrupt trapster's. These form of Corrupt always go berserk when they spot a non-Corrupt. With a Stack Patch attached to my left arm I struck him with a lighting bolt. The surge of power released from my palm and fingers struck the golems as its body began to twitch.

Pulling my crossbow I shot three explosive bolts at the pipes above us. As the pipes came down with a large number of bricks the Trapster wasn't finished. Pushing the pipes to the side in an attempt to charge me it soon found its feet caught by the bricks. Holstering my crossbow I pulled my newest weapon. Richard told me that my kind used it to have fun but also that it was called a bat.

Leaping over the debris I brought the bat down onto it head feeling its soft doom piece shatter at my strike. But I knew it took complete destruction of the head to kill the Corrupt or after ten minutes they would get back up. _'Last time I let one of you go with out doing this but not this time'_. Focusing my powers before the Patch wore off I created a volt grenade. Placing it by the golems head I moved a way after I grabbed its little fanny pack.

All the Corrupt had a pouch or small fanny pack to hold things that caught their eyes. Even Richard didn't know why his best guess they like shiny things. Richard has been a great help thanks to the weapons lab he's been sending the blue prints he found to upgrade my weapons. My crossbow now has a scope, better foot stirrup, stronger drawstring, and faster clip-changing slide. My bat has a better grip, and a stronger body than when I first found it.

Lastly my Bowie knife has a knuckle guard and fuller going down most of the blade. Plus after looking around I found new types of crossbow bolts. Static came on to my radio as Richards voice came through, "Finn find a drop station I made a full upgrade to the Stack Patch's. They now can give you back a little nourishment from damage you take. Also just cause I new you were going to ask I went and increased the formula so you might be able to unlock a new ability".

I gave a small smile after two weeks of combing through the endless tunnels and stairs. Richard had been there the whole time to give me advice. Running down the winding corridor I took a sharp right only for three Corrupt to see me. Shrieking their shouts of attack I drew my crossbow and fired my last explosive bolt.

On contact with the floor the explosion took of one corrupts leg and sending another flying at me. Stopping its slashing with the barrel of the crossbow I squeezed my fist and sent the electrified fist right into its eye. Doubling back it gave me enough time to attach another Patch to my arm. I felt the sudden surge of the Patch's formula go through my arm up to my neck.

Focusing I threw a volt grenade at the Corrupt on detonating half its ribs cage was soon gone. Pulling my bat free in bashed in its head then the one that had lost its leg. Looking around for the last one I saw it was no longer there. Its shriek got my attention as it came charging at me from down the hall. Going into a full sprint at it in return I sent a lighting bolt at it to throw it off. It didn't after two more tries I just smirked this one wanted to die fighting.

As it leapt into the air so did I both of us going into a one armed arch attack. I shouted, "Let's seen who lands first"! With a grin our attacks drew closer until impact.

**Jake's View**

"*Sigh* with lady and the pup's off at the crystal museum I might as well stop by Jermaine's. I know he hasn't taken Finn leaving very well, Finn I know why you left. I just wish you would talk about you emotions more. Instead of locking everything away in that mental vault".

Jermaine and his wife Margret got married last year it was a nice ceremony. Finn would have liked it but with no word of when he would get back we just went a head with the wedding. Knocking on the two-store houses door I heard the signature foot steps of my brother.

Opening the door stood my older brother he now wore his office commander uniform. It was much nicer than the regular Enforcers outfit, with the unique arm shields with the gold tassels. The deep orange colored jacked over the light red under shirt. Plus the bronze nametag and bronze shield of rank over it. **(Authors note; ok look at a standard police officers uniform and add the things as described ok). **

As smile grew over his face as he said, "Jake how's my little bro either your heard to tell me something about Finn. Or you're here to hang out which is not like you". Looking at the small smirk and shoulder shrug I gave him he invited me in for a drink. I really needed one right now too.

**Finn's View**

In all I spent a good two and a half weeks down here in this maze of brick and pipes. Now my crossbow was full upgraded it had a rotating cam the help the cross strings give more support to the drawstrings behind the bolts. The split limb bow was lighter but much stronger thanks to the new flex steel. The limb pockets on both sides of the foot stirrup was what help support the bow. The upgraded folding stock could collapse outward so I could slide my forearm inside to the rubber grip and trigger. It could still work like a regular stock as Richard told me but I liked the feel of it attached to my forearm. The barrel was now a rounded cylinder that holds a round tube of bolts up to twenty in all. The new high-powered scope allowed me to seen a whole yard away and with the new protective cover over the bolts station I don't have to worry about jams. Lastly and my favorite part it has rapid fire can shoot a whole clip. As long as I hold the trigger, but single shots was ok for regular Corrupted.

My bats aluminum body, rubber grip, inward domed top, and the pressure trigger, if I aimed it as a corrupt the bat would jet forward slightly an sent a stream off pressure into what ever I aim at. My Bowie now had a steel aluminum blade, with a fuller, brass knuckles where the knuckle guard once was, and if in a jam I could trigger the blade to shoot out of the hilt to hit a target. It really did help a Corrupt had me pinned and scratched my cheek pretty deep. Shooting the blade to the side of his face jerked his head completely in the other direction killing it.

Lastly the upgraded Patch's now allowed me to unlock even more abilities, my electro fist is even stronger now, my electro leash was stronger as well as my lighting bolt attack, one of the newest moves I got was being able to run along or stick to the ceiling with magnetism even levitating of a short time, with this new increase my volt mines and grenades have become even more powerful too. Next were my static eyes allowing me to see things through some walls, lastly I got the ability to hide that's right invisibility it last's for less than a minute. But thanks to the Patch's I have better strength, speed, senses, and a slight healing ability.

For a while now after one Patch loses its use after and hour I put on another one. Just yesterday I found it odd because when ran out and my arm was really itchy. I got Richard to send me more but every now and again an itch would come over my arm.

Right now I had just two more level to go and Bmo and I we're hiding out in a small room. Bmo look at me with a small smile, "Finn are we finally going to leave the maze". I looked at him with a satisfied smirk, "Yeah B we're getting out of here and once we do Richard will detonate the internal power core to blow this place up. Then no one will be able to find the Corrupt formula ever again. But for now we need to get to Herlun stop his madness and get the keys".

Feeling the slight itch at my arm I knew the Patch was out of formula and I moved to change it. Feeling the new Patch send a nice satisfying string of formula into my system eased me a little. Picking up Bmo and placing him into the small sling of reinforced cloth I made him I picked up my crossbow. With the padded metal and plastic collapsing stock over my forearm I felt a new vigor to push forward.

Walking down the spiral stairway a few footsteps from the room we were in. Hearing the Corrupts signature shriek I saw three running at me from the top of the stairway. Firing a few times I hit one in the knee and neck, then throwing a volt mine a few steps behind me. Hearing the volts expand the air slightly I turned and fire at the closet Corrupt. Two bolts left my crossbow both ended up in its skull, as the last came shambling at me.

Shocking it to stop it I then shoved my crossbow into it eye socket and fired. They yellow blood splattered my clothes adding to the number of stains already on them. Looking them over I saw my jacket that was one a nicely made had several torn patches on it and some of it was now pealing. My pants were torn at the bottom of one leg while another my knee was completely exposed.

One of my caps amber colored goggles were cracked at the side, and my shoe had a hole in next to the shoes tongue. Most of my hair was falling loss of the cap as well but the dirt clinging to my face and hair was just messed up. I could smell my self it was just as bad as a Corrupt. I turned to Bmo still hiding in the sling to say, "Bmo remind me to take a bath after we get out of this maze". Bmo, "ah oh, ok Finn I will".

Scavenging the Corrupts stuff I kept on going listening to pipes creak or burst with water. It was odd I would normally see one or two more Corrupt after a fight. But half way through this level and nothing, walking along the corridors was eerie. Walking past one door didn't sit well with me I had to look inside.

Looking inside I found the body of what looked like a Coreglass. Her glass colored skin faded and void of their signature light skin colors or mix skin color. She now was a gray colored tone of purple. From the crossbow in one hand then a Bowie knife in the other she clearly met her end with a fight. Her weapons weren't upgraded as good as mine. But her crossbow still caught my attention.

Looking at its bowstring I saw that is was different from mine. Closing the door I began to switch out the parts. After about an hour I finished reassembling my weapon and tested it out on the wall. The bolt impact on the brick not only shattered the brick and most of its surrounding. But also I felt next to no feedback from the bolt leaving the barrel. Firing another three to make sure what was happening was true I looked over the room.

It was empty as was the Coreglass's poaches she had nothing. Looking at her cracked face and skin I said, "You must have been over power when you got down here. I'm sorry miss but I wish you the best for your life after. I know this isn't how you or any one wants their life to end. Still I promise no on else will ever suffer from this place again".

Reloading my crossbow I placed a new Patch on my arm feeling the itch from not changing it sooner. Making my way down a final smaller staircase I was closer to the final level. Richard came on to the radio, "Finn be on your guard Herlun is up to something and be careful the final floor has more traps then the last ones".

As I came to a new corridor they wall were all lined with strange graffiti each saying 'don't listen', 'turn around', or 'find another way but the voice'. _'Looks like someone couldn't take the Corrupt's formula. Maybe Richard would know something about it'_. Rubbing my neck I felt really tired looking for a room that wasn't as trashed as the other I slipped inside and blocked the door. Looking around the two-door room I found another body hiding in what looked like a closet. Another woman but she had ash colored skin and you could tell she's been here for a long time. Her skin was cracked, eyes gone, cloths nothing but tattered rags. She had no weapons but next to her sat a little box it was a nice ornate box. It looked like something PB or FP would have sitting in their rooms somewhere.

Opening the box I saw a rectangle like object with what looked it had a smaller version of it over it. Looking inside the box it read Nixlux harmonica, Jake told me of how old people would love to play things like this. He said, _'Dad loved playing the some song you and mom sing to put me to sleep on a harmonica. Dad lost it when we grew older but he said that even a novice could play on like and expert'_.

Looking inside I save a folded book at least as big as my fist it held a number of pages each had a short song with a name, and some notes. Blowing inside one of its square chambers to see if it still worked only to hear the nice tune play back. It lightened my mood slightly, Bmo came out of the sling and sat on my lap as I lent on the wall. With his usual smile I started to play the very first song in the book called 'Rye Whiskey'.

Playing the first ten notes until I got a pretty good pattern I went onto play the rest of the song. Playing the song a few times I saw Bmo snoozing on my lap pocketing the harmonica I soon went to sleep as well. I woke up on my side Bmo was poking my face smiling as he did so. Sitting up to regain the feeling in my sore neck I felt and heard the small cracks as I turned it to both sides.

Eating a fist full of pretzels we left the room and continued down to the next stairway. As I turned into the large circular room I stopped right in my tracks I saw something I would have never seen coming but there they were. In front stood three Corrupt Trapsters and behind them around fifteen or twenty regular Corrupt.

"*Sigh* well and here I was thinking you guy's would have learned by now. But it looks like I need to really send it home". Pulling my crossbow and powering up my fist and shout at them, "COME ON IF YOU THINK YOU'RE HARD ENOUGH"! As they all broke in it an attack pattern I stood my ground with a big grin even showing a little teeth.

**Jermaine's View**

_'With everything those two had been through I always though Finn would stick to being and adventurer. I never took it into notice that he would eventually want what any one else would want. The comfort of another the joy of waking up in the morning to see that special someone sleeping peacefully by your side. After Jake came by today I final got the full picture Finn tired three times and each struck out with the women he went after. I would just say he should have toughed it out. But from all the details Jake gave me he tried his best every time. It just ended up being the women he choice. Finn you must have really tried to make them work. Little bro when you get home I know that you will be stronger and no longer care. You will dedicate your life to being your old self. Just be strong until then little bro be strong. Life will be tough even in the best of times. _

**Finn's View**

I never thought I would go through ten Stack Patch's in one fight because that was tough. Looking around at the shattered skulls or fried eye sockets of some of the Corrupt I couldn't help but be pleased with myself. I fought eighteen regular Corrupt and three golems. Sure the smaller ones took time to kill but the golems nearly trashed me. One nearly broke my arm, another I felt cracked a least two or three of my ribs. Then the last one dislocated my shoulder but that was its downfall thanks to the now loosened arm I was able to shoot its skull at an odd angle and kill it with one of my heavier bolts. Only things it they can only fit up to ten in a clip but the power they pack is amazing.

Still sore I slipped a second Patch onto my arm under the one that was still on my arm. Exhaling at the slight relief I collected what they had and left for the final level. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I saw the final level was a straight corridor no turns, side passages, or any kind of side rooms. The hall was painted a murky white there where some places that had green dots or splattered marks.

At the start of the corridor was a statue of a man in a lab coat holding a sign. It read always have clean hands while handling the materials of the labs. Stepping forward I quickly retreated on hearing a click to have the ceiling crash down with a heavy thud. It soon went into a steady rhythm as the smashing ceiling showed no sign of stopping. Looking over at the statue I moved it slightly to see if it was bolted to the floor it wasn't. Moving it under the smashing trap stopping it from hitting the floor allowing me to moved past it. After five steps another trap triggered this one sending swinging blades at me shooting two heavy bolts at their supports they came loss and crashed to the sidewalls.

Soon a stream of gray liquid came from a sidewall and from traps before I knew it was acid. Throwing a volt grenade the explosion knocked out the acids spraying system allowing me to move on. Half way down the corridor another two traps trigger they were giant bear traps. Using my levitation I hovered over the trap with only a few seconds to in the air. Quickly changing bolt types to explosives I aimed at the two traps smashing into one another. Firing three explosive bolts at both walls and the floor.

With that trap out of the way I moved on the next trap caught me off guard they were buzz saw. But the first three really got me one clipped my right thigh, the next just tore my shirt and jacket, while the last made a straight cut along my fact. I knew it was bad because everything I inhaled through my nose it hurt. Touching the exposed skin I felt for an instant the muscles in my cheek and nose. I wouldn't know the full extend until I looked in a mirror. But from the way it hurt it was going to scar. Throwing two-volt grenade and firing five explosive bolts, I knocked out all of the remaining traps. Finally at the door I pushed it open to see a clean wood lined floor to a lab that would have put PB's one to shame.

It had more room, more supplies showing inside of it, and a lot more formula's scattered around the three separated rooms. One looked like it was for examining people, another for mixing and putting things together, and the last looked like an unkept library. There in the library I saw the shadow of a man sitting in front a desk. That was when the radio came on, "SO you are here now my young lab rat complete the final examination. Lets test your sense of belief shale we or maybe something more important has yet to reveal itself to you my little rat".

I felt Bmo jump free from his sling but my attention was still on Herlun if I was to get out I had to kill him for my freedom. Kicking in the door I went up behind him and turned him around. What I saw was a man with orange skin missing half his face and a hole where his left ear should have been.

Then looked at his chest I saw the tag reading, 'Hello I am Richard'. My eyes widened as Herlun came on the radio saying, "Finn my little rat you shouldn't be so trusting you made me fill with such hope but now your just another rat caught in a bigger trap". Herlun voice changed in mid sentence to Richard's and before I could react I sharp pain struck my neck.

I felt my nerves jerk and burn at the instant pain and once more I felt the crush of the dark telling me to accept it with open arms.

**Bet your wondering what going to happen right. So like before I ask you give me five reviews and I will post the next chapter. If not you all have to wait until next week. So you decide a week or five reviews your choice. Still like always thanks for reading oh I got word that Jester has started to open his eyes. So hopefully he'll be back in at least one week. Lastly FLAMERS….. Stay in your corners. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles cheers with joy in his back yard shooting off a few firecrackers with a big smile on his face. Afterword's he heads inside and makes his way to Jesters desk.**

**Smiles; Thank you guys really came through. You guys really did it you hit the five-review mark only three days after the update and as promise here's your update. But first like usual let me comment back you the people who reviewed to give you all this early update. Saren113 I thank you for you honesty I don't know if I should take your comment about Jester's cliffhangers as a insult or helpful comment but I tell him it was good. Also yes unlike Jester I still want to know who you guys want Finn to end up with. So far only two people have voted for a harem. Maskwolf thank you for you excitement we love it when our readers ask for faster posts. It just means that you guys love what we do. Joecazares3 thank you for you honesty about how you normally don't review and how you feel for lemons. Yes once Jester comes back I doubt there will be many but like I said it's a good way to established how Finn's love interests have matured. He23t its nice to know that I keep my readers on their toes you never expected the cliffhangers or the little surprises Jester writes for the posts. Last but certainly not least Roberto thanks you your excitement and your joy for our update is what pushed the reviews to five in total thank you. And thank you to everyone else who favorite and or following the story. Lastly I want to correct an error on my part I told Jester that a certain sword Finn is carrying is call a wood gem sword. When its real name was his Root sword so yeah. Bit of a fuck up on my part not Jester's part he's smarter than me. Well here you go. **

**Finn's View**

_'Stupid, STUPID… how could I let this happen'?_ That's all I could say to myself my instinct to help people had put me in plenty of rough patches before. However this was the worst of all I was tricked into helping the wrong person. So far Richard better known as Herlun stayed in the material and blue print room. One of the three inside the lab that he made me work so hard to get into. With no sign of Bmo I could only assume he was hiding scare out of his little mind.

_'I don't know how long I've been out but he better not have done anything to hurt Bmo'!_ Just then a shadow passed over the glass doors frame and made its way inside. There stood Herlun half his face was cover with Richards decayed and dry face remains. I could just make out a faint scar next to his temple. Herlun, "I see my newest little rat is awake and now my little rat starts the final test. You might be questioning it all, why did I need you to make it this far? Why did I need you at all when I had full control of the Corrupt? But to answer it all it was because of Richard's foolishness. He found out my intentions and sealed us both in here to die with these wonderful formulas and weapons. He kept saying 'humans died to stop this place from being used for wicked purposes. Who are we to use it if they saw its true terror'. When I explained my plan to us it to advance the need for people to no longer act out in violence as a behavioral means he snapped.

"Saying 'we had no right to expose people to these horrid things'. But I didn't listen I tested a formula on the groups that lived here on this island to the Northeast. I caused the diseases of Leprosy to appear among them it was truly interesting to say the least. To see their people suffer as their skin blistered, nerves twitch out of their control, and muscles grow weak after a certain amount of time. But no Richard had to interfere he triggered the labs security system SO NEITHER OF US COULD LEAVE! So in my great fit I killed him and took two pieces of him. I originally wanted to kill him but in my anger I thought it over.

"Why simply kill Richard why not use his ignorance even after he leaves the mortal world? So I took a piece of his brain that allowed him to use his voice. Slightly changed after some time but still the results have been to my liking. After a few failures some like your self well not like you but pretty close to your kind would show up. They would amaze me with their progress but in the end they could never make it past the last three levels. Some even just stop trusting the voice of dear Richard. But thanks to you my human rat I now have all the data I could ask for.

"YES thanks to you I can fully predict the random intervals they call natural reaction. You in particular have the habit of doing which comes naturally to you. Even you hand-to-hand style shows how rough rounded you truly are. It like most of your style of survival is truly rough to understand. But seeing you work by said instincts I can't blame you fully. Truthfully I would have liked it if you took a little longer to get to me. I enjoyed our little talks from time to time but that is at an end. Finn I am going to turn you into a Corrupt but not like the other you will be the first of a complete new batch. This one having power similar to yours but still different to yours over all.

"So Finn the human I say good bye and hope you enjoyed what life you had. Because after I take a few blood and tissue samples you will be come my newest subject". Wheeling a pushcart over to the table I was strapped to he started to cut into my shirt. His eyed widened that the metal plate that covered a portion of chest containing the blue orb in my chest. His wonderment turned into a smile as he began to unscrew the plate's supports. Once the outer cover of the plate came off the orb in my chest reacted just how the Coreglass doctor told me it would. She said, _'Finn if the cover is ever broken or taken off the energy its holding back would lash out and kill any one in a stream of arc energy. Trust me that is really bad for any poor schmucks that passes by'_.

Just as I thought of it the power inside of me screamed free from its containment happy to finally touch the open world. I smiled a toothy smile showing my missing tooth and turned to Herlun. Saying, "For a guy that's thinks himself to be a genius your are really just a whacked out moron. Oh and when you get to the Night-O-Sphere tell Hunson 'Finn said HI'"! With that the arcs of pure blue energy violently shot out everywhere leaving burns or smashing anything it could reach. Herlun tried to back away but met his end when one arc violently tore into his neck.

As his body jerked his face soon became warped by his now crispy skin the room soon was filled with the smell or charred flesh. As the arcs continued running rampant one struck my leg restraints as well as frying my pants leg. With my leg and the straps on fire I felt the endless torrent of pain it caused me. Clenching my teeth I knew all I had to do was wait. After what felt like hours my leg was free using it I stretched and pushed the cart Herlun was using over to my hand. Extending my fingers I took a little surgical knife and cut through the restraint as best I could.

Taking longer than I thought with the bonds but once loss I then placed the plate back over my chest. With every thing seeming to be ok I walked to the door not even looking at the crispy mangled body that laid on the floor. Walking into the blue print room I found Bmo powered down in his ball form on a desk. Next to him were all my belongings and my backpack. Looking over the desks for anything I could use to find my way out of the maze.

Searching a bit I came to a recorder saying 'play if killed'. Playing the recording it was Richards at least the real one because the recorder had a screen on it showing the once dead man alive. Richard, "Too however is watching please kill Herlun he must not make the world suffer as the people who once lived here did. He already has harmed a group of people who live on this island by giving the Leprosy. If you can please use the formula labeled zx-1889l to help them. It is a neural cream that will help them regain what they lost. Please forgive me for letting him find this place I just wish I could have seen it sooner. I'm sorry to all of you".

With the recordings end I went to find the formula after hours of searching even finding a schematic to upgrade my backpack. I found it and went right to work putting the materials in the lab to good use. I found out from Herlun's notes that he used a special remote trigger to make the Corrupt go where he wanted them to go. Putting together as much of the cream as I could I slip the jars I filled with the stuff into a sack. Then went to work making my new bag once done it would have reinforced metal plates on it. Four pockets in all the two on the side opened like the Banana man's truck door if they faced back words. Then the pocket at the top would lift straight up and the other little one in front would open forward like a cabinet door.

Lastly I put together as much Stack Patch's as I could. In all I lost count but if one oval pouch could hold seventy I made up to twenty pouches full of them and a few left over. Shoving them into the side pocked of my bag I slipped all my new ammo, into the other. Then I started to put all my stuff into my new pack my sword now tucked behind my pack. Sighing I gave the Corrupt the trigger to move to a certain level and to stay there. Once I was sure they were on the move I made my way to the power core. It was located in between three levels.

Before I left I search one last time for anything I missed and only find a book on unique haircuts. Shrugging I left and made it to the power core five levels back up. Sliding the panel that hid the access door I moved inside to see tons of wires and large antennas sending large volts of electricity to different places. Following the diagrams I went to the side control boxes along the wall to overload the system. With a loud warning alarm going off I moved to climb a ladder to gain access to the top levels.

Pushing aside the main entrances large metallic doors was hard. It wouldn't budge it was a pain in the ass because I still had Bmo under my arm and didn't have time to switch to a new Patch. Then a steady stream of pipes bursting and the very floor shaking violently telling me to keep pushing harder. Trying my best to open the damn door I felt as warmth building behind them then the air expand with that warmth. Sending me forward right into the very door I was trying to open.

With my vision blurred I felt several sharp instances of pain one against my forehead, another clipping my exposed knee, and then the last to my hip. I didn't know I left the ground until I landed on my other side with a thud.

**Jakes View**

It was boring around the tree fort without Finn smiling at me in the morning at my bacon pancakes. Still I just wished to hear some kind of news from him even if it was just a sentence. Hearing a few quick knock at the door I place the finished stack of pancakes of the table and moved to find out who it could be so early in the morning. Opening the door I saw her the signature brown cloak with the two branch horns on it. Her leaf hair exposed through the hood and her signature outfit.

Yeah it was Huntress Wizard after she and Finn became friend on one of his side adventures she would stop by to see him. Most never saw certain people smile much like Huntress who smiled at nothing. But when Finn got into some ones life they would lighten up at his whacky and excited take at life. When she heard that Finn had left she express how upset she was.

She was much like Jermaine at this point both wanting for some news of Finn to arise and for the certain people in Finns life to stay out of it when he does come back. But Huntress swung by not because I asked her too but from time to time she wanted to get me out of the house. Most nights I wouldn't sleep just thinking of what Finn had to deal with out his friends in the unknown had me on edge. But Huntress like Lady and the kids came by to get me out to do something. So here she was to help me.

Huntress, "About time you answered so can I come in or not". Nodding my head I moved to the side so she could enter and closed the door once she did.

**Finn's view**

A stream of pokes assaulted my cheek, as my eyes remained shut. Groaning that someone was bothering me I opened my eyes to see nothing but blurred amber green light. In time my eyes focused and I saw Bmo stand in front of me. His looked of worry changed once he saw my eyes focus on him. Bmo, "Finn you need to take a bath". Nodding my head with a warm smile I picked him up and moved to find a stream. Pulling out a mirror from my pack once I found one I started to look my self over.

Changing my cloths I was left in my boxer. Pulling out a new pair of underwear as well as a new shirt and pants I started my bath with a half used bar of soap. Feeling the dirt and grime fall from my skin was refreshing. Using a comb I went to straighten my hair it was tough mostly cause it was really long and slightly tangle at the end. Once clean my hair hung close to the middle of my back.

Putting on the new pair of boxers, pants, and white shirt. I then went to wash the grime off my jacket. Looking it over it wasn't even in decent condition it was far worse than when I looked at it while wearing it. But with it clean at least it wouldn't smell as bad. Putting a new Patch on my arm I hung my jacket next to the fire I made and started to eat. With an energy bar, bag of chips in my guts, I then went and sipping down at least three whole cans of lime soda.

Bmo moved to my lap taking sips of whatever soda was left in the can I started to look through the songbook I had. Finding a song called Needing/Getting I started to play it as the fire cracked and sparked in the nightlight. It was different then most of other song I had to use three chambers at once at some points. But soon I played to like it was nothing new to me. Looking down I saw Bmo already asleep before me and soon I was right behind him.

It was roughly morning as once more I awakened by Bmo this time he was jumping on my lap. He wasn't trying to wake me up he was trying to poke my face to wake me up. Moving him to the side I slip on my jacket, my new pack, and then placed Bmo on to my shoulder. He soon moved to my new pack finding a way to move from it to the shoulder as I picked up the sack. Looking at the crudely drawn map I soon got my bearing and moved to find the people Richard asked me to cure.

Even due he was dead and I was used to Herlun's sick means I had to make things right. My people locked that place up so something like this couldn't happen I had to make it right. It wasn't hard to find them they actually lived in a clear valley on the opposite side of the large hills that separated most of the island.

As I approached I felt as if someone was watching me, within at least a yard of the wooden walls that seem to be protecting their home. A whoosh past my cap rolling to the side I pulled my crossbow only for a spear to touch the side of my exposed face. Right now my cap and goggles covered most of my face but stopped at the bridge of my nose. Turning my eyes slightly I saw what looked like a young boy but he had fur covering both his forearms, most of his legs, some of his face, and some of his chest. His hair all around looked well kept his eyes burned with what looked like animal eyes. Then at the very top of his head were two wolf like ears. Both slide back ready to react if I moved.

Lowering my crossbow till it was at my side I raised my hands saying, "I'm not here to fight I'm here to help". Behind him two more appeared one female but she was much larger and looked full wolf humanoid. But her features still made her seem elegant even as she showed her fangs. Next to her was a male much like the boy but older. The male said, "Speak fast or die by our spears outlander, how can you possibly help us". I stayed calm then turned my head completely the young mans spear nearly poking my nose. "I can cure your people of the Leper disease".

Their eyes widen that I even had that knowledge and proceed to take me prisoner. It took sometime but once they saw that the cream I gave them was helping the infected Leper's they released me from the cage they held me in. Soon I met with their leader she was a very large wolf she wasn't like the regular forest wolf I would normally see back in OOO. She was nearly eight time times their size and spoke like any one else. Not even slurring a word as she spoke. Head wolf, "Outlander you brought that cream that now is helping my kin. I thank you I am No'tai head of the Cotton field wolf clan. Before those foul creatures came from the east more than one clan of wolves lived on this island. Yes we never say claw to eye but still we lived in a sense of peace.

"But once they came they killed or kidnapped anyone they wanted. I ask you who are you and how is it that you came to cure my kin"? My face remained calm as I spoke saying, "I'm Finn the human and I cured your kin because I escaped the maze that the Corrupt came from". With that I revealed my face and saw all eyes widen in disbelief not only at what I was but also that I lived through the maze the Corrupt came from. I soon told them of my fight to escape the levels of the maze. Even how I was fooled by the voice that was supposedly helping me to escape. Only for him to die of his own foolishness and me destroying the maze for good.

With my story at and end No'tai howled and gave a toothy grin. Chuckling she said, "My kin look to this young human and behold one that not even the most foulest of demons can kill. Finn thank you for you not only have cured my kin. But you have ended the terror we have fought for the last ten years. May the Goddess of beast smile on to you. If there is anything you need please ask". Looking at her with a slight smile I said, "I need to head west a vision told me to head that way. It holds some kind of secret that will help me understand my struggles in life".

A look of surprise showed in her eyes not that I was heading west but that I was struggling in life. No'tai," After sometime a trading ship stops by to trade our unique thread and herbs. If you can wait the next one will come back in a few days". Nodding my head in thanks she returned my stuff and opening my pack Bmo popped out shouting, "BMO CHOP… Finn if this was a real fight you'd be dead". Chuckling at his silliness I placed him on my shoulder as little wolves approached us. It seemed their curiosity was too much to hold back.

With a smile I waved them closer and started to play with them. One latched onto my arm and pulled my charm bracelet off. The little female eyed my charm saying, "Are you a half wolf". Not knowing what she meant by that an adult wolf came over to look at my charm. He then asked, "How did you get this charm". Sitting up I said, "My friend Huntress Wizard made it for me… Why do you ask"? Another wolf this time female came over she was one of a few that were sitting closest to No'tai. Taking the charm she looked it over then smiles. Wolf, "young human this charm is given to friends of wolves. The one that made this for you was my daughter". My eyes widened in disbelief Huntress never talked about her family on any of our short trips or quests. She just wanted me to talk about what ever was on my mind and now I was meeting her mother miles for OOO.

**Smiles turns to the audience with a big toothy grin to say; you know what to do give me five more reviews and I'll post again. I know I should say we'll post again but still no idea how long it will take Jester to fully recover even if his already awake. He hasn't moved his body around the whole times he's been in that coma so he's got jelly legs. It was funny as shit the video one of our friends sent me of him trying to walk. Like always comments and reviews are all the things you need to do to get the next update. Until then peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
